Firefly
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: IY/YYH HieixKagome Kagome meets Hiei in the past, when he is but a child, and starts to form a bond. Not telling her his name, she decides to call him Firefly. The final battle comes to a close, what will happen next?
1. A candle in the Dark

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

Author's Note Please Read: This was done in Notepad, if the chapter comes out strange on your computor screen, such as weird paragraph spacing or cut offs in the middle of a sentence to begin a new paragraph try viewing it under font size 10. Or just read as is, its not like it hurts the story itself any just may annoy some people. This first chapter is LONG. Be happy. I worked on it for quite a while during my vacation with my family, I'll try to make all my chapters so long but I may have a few short ones here and there due to spur of the moment Ideas. Oh yes, this is my ONLY plotted story to date, Be happy.

/hiei telepath/  
\kurama telepath\  
\\youko telepath\  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
+kagome telepath+ -Shikon telepath-

Chapter One: A friend is like a candle in the darkest of storms.

This was a familiar feeling. He knew it well, all too well. This inbetween feeling, its one he's been through many, many times now. He welcomed it, wished for it sometimes in the dark corners of his mind. The first path to getting there was pain. Horrible pain shocking his system over and over as blows jarred his body. Now he was in the air, he braced for the impact as he went slamming into the tree then the ground again. Groaning, he tried to stand, only to have something hit him across the shoulders, breaking. Must have been a bottle.

The next step came soon after, the nausea. Not that he had anything to- oh would you look at that. One can puke up blood, he focused on it for a second before he was hit again. They were really angry at him this time, huh?

Now came the numbness. He thanked kami for it. His pain was no longer there, but his mind was still cloudy and dazed from it. What was next? Thats what it was. Confusion. Yes. What was he thinking about just now? Something about blood? It didn't matter. He saw the comforting darkness creeping in from the sides of his vision. You know that feeling between wake and dreaming? He was there. Confused, but not scared. He was oddly comforted by the darkness, but one would expect that if they were him.

The darkness crept in slowly, only at the edges of his vision at first, it was nearly swallowing it now. Darkness was powerful enough to block out the worst of pain, he knew. And finally, the sweet merciful kamis granted him that gift of unconciousness. Darkness reigned supreme, and it was the only place he could be safe.

No pain.

No screams.

There, in the strange obyss of nothing, he was alone. He wasn't the forbidden one. He was the only one. He was the most powerful here, being able to stand in the darkness when even the bandits he was being beaten by couldn't get in. He knew he'd be in pain later, but for now he was safe. For now he was free.

It wasn't until hours later that he woke. They had started the beating around six that morning and it looked to be afternoon now. His red eyes focusing on the sky above, he slowly rolled over and stood. It hurt, but nothing he wasn't use to. His youkai healing made things like this a great deal easier. He didn't mean to 'steal' the dragon. He really didn't. It came to him. He looked down at his bandaged arm and raised a brow. How was a dragon like this worth anything? Its not like you could sell it. He leaned heavily on the tree, wincing as he realized some ribs were broken.

He wished he were strong enough to get away. He was fast, for a youkai his age, but this group had youkai older and faster than him. He sighed, looking down as his chubby hands. He was only a child, he couldn't get away if he tried. If he did he could fend for himself, mostly, but there were always those youkai he couldn't defeat.

Thats when he felt it. The pulse of the tattoo on his arm. He blinked and unbound it, watching as it lifted itself off his arm and look him in the eyes. He gulped as it wrapped around his body once, then looked around. All around him lay the slumbering camp of the bandits. He looked up at the beast as it completely pulled away from his arm, dark misty youki flowed around it as it coiled up. Then, with a loud deafening roar, it began it's rampage.

Soon the entire camp was up and scrambling to get away from the dragon's wrath, many taking to the forest. Once the clearing was empty the dragon looked back at Hiei and instantly latched itself back onto his arm. Hiei, instantly terrified of the thing, wrapped his arm back up and ran. He knew that if the survivors found him he'd be dead. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, as far as they could. He had to find shelter, he had to find a place to hide and heal.

o0o

Three bloody noses lifted into the air and took a deep breath. Once more to be sure. The largest stood, his black fur matted with mud and dirt, he gave a great howl calling upon more of his pack. Oddly enough, he was the only black wolf of this pack, the others of varying shades of grey and brown. He licked his bloodied snout before taking off, about fifteen wolves close behind. He was a youkai wolf, even if he wasn't strong enough to take human shape, he had formed a great pack of outcasted wolves from any clan. He knew they needed more food, the lower rankings of his pack didn't get enough to eat, only scraps of that boar had been left for them. With a grunt he howled for his pack to run faster, their prey was getting away.

o0o

"What is WRONG with you?!" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot in anger. Her black tresses bounced as she and InuYasha ranted and raved at each other, this time over the fact that she wanted something other than ramen for once. Especially since they were days away from Edo and she only had one pack left.

"What's wrong is you forgot to mention you needed to fucking go home for more ramen, wench!" InuYasha growled out in her face, his ears flat against his head in anger.

"RAMEN isn't the ONLY reason I go home! Infact it's not even a factor in me going home!"

"Well, now it IS!" InuYasha screamed, clenching his fists before snarling. "Kikyo would have never done something so stupid!"

"KIKYO had no ACCESS to ramen! And I AM NOT HER! Get it through your thick ass skull!" Kagome snapped, then stood back, crossing her arms and smiling. "Sit."

With a loud thud and a cloud of dirt InuYasha now had a new crater. Shippo snorted at him from his place on Kagome's back, being to big for her shoulder now, as she picked up her bow and arrows.

"Ok, Shippo, time to get you started on hunting." Kagome said happily before walking off into the woods.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!!" InuYasha yelled as he began pulling himself up.

"SIT!" thud.

Miroku sighed. "When will he ever learn?" He asked, his hand smoothly carressing Sango's bottom, causing her to stiffly growl at him.

"HENTAI!!!" She screeched and dropped Hiraikotsu onto the monk's head. Miroku, falling over in a daze, murmured how it was worth it everytime.

"The question is, houshi, is when will YOU learn?" She said, stepping on him on her way to tend to the fire.

o0o

Shippo jumped off of Kagome's back and ran ahead a bit, sniffing about, trying to find prey. It wasn't long that he found a rabbit's trail and followed, Kagome close behind at a safe distance. Shippo's body fell into a stalking position, his tail low and his nose to the air. Slowly he crept up behind the rabbit and-SNAP. Shit. A stick. Mentally cursing himself he gave chase, Kagome following, however he lost the rabbit and pouted.

"Kagome? Do I really have to learn?" Shippo asked as he began searching for another scent.

"Yes, sweety, you do. I won't be here forever." Kagome said softly, and she sighed as she saw Shippo's tail droop sadly.

"Of course you'll always be here with me, Kagome." He said and slowly followed the scent of a deer. She smiled sadly at the boy but said nothing. There was always the chance she'd be stuck here or still be able to travel back and forth when this was all over. She stopped when Shippo tensed.

"Someone's hurt...they're bleeding bad...youkai...a young one..." Shippo said and Kagome paled. Shippo took off after the scent of blood, Kagome followed not caring about the food any longer. She readied her bow just in case. She was glad she always kept extra medical supplies in the small pouch at her waist. A gift from Sango, made of a snake youkai's skin. It was then that they heard the howls, and they ran faster. Soon another howl was sent through the air and Kagome scowled.

So far, from Kouga and Shippo, she had learned much of the canine language as well as ancient Kitsune tongue. With that in mind she let out a warning howl, deep and long.

o0o

The dark wolf's ears straightened as he heard the warning howl, and he snarled loudly. So someone wanted the wounded prey and threatened his pack over it? He barked at his wolves for a debate on what they thought, and pretty much all of them wanted to continue, especially the hungry lower ranks. A howl came out of his throat, and a loud snarling bark followed.

o0o

Kagome and Shippo heard the answer, a clear one stating that it was their prey. Kagome decided to use another tactic. Sending out the same warning, she then added, in kitsune tongue, 'Miko'.

o0o

When the pack leader heard the call he sped up his pace, snarling. Miko his ass! They were trying to keep him and his own away! He would show this intruder who was alpha around these parts, and he'd kill them.

o0o

Hiei was panting now, huddled in a small cave. He had barely been able to get into the small opening, only to find there was another small opening deeper into the back he could easily get through. Sighing, he knew the wolves were coming. He wondered if the dragon would rise again to kill them too, but brushed the thought away. He sensed the wolves now, their leader was of average strength and if he was at full strength he could have fended them off. However, with his body so broken and tired he knew he couldn't right now. All he could hope is that they couldn't get in.

He could hear their sniffing now, getting closer and closer. He held his breath, slowed his heart, covered his aura, and finally his scent. Looking through the small opening the wolves were beginning to look confused when the biggest one, a black wolf, turned and looked straight into his blood red eyes with his golden ones. With a loud bark and a snarl the wolf tried to get into the cave, snapping his jaws at the boy.

Scared for his life, Hiei ran out the other entrance only to run right into Kagome. Kagome shoved him to Shippo before sending an arrow flying towards the angered wolves. She got the leader and two others down in one strike before she released three more, getting down a good ten wolves before the others turned tail. She was happy her aim had gotten better over the years, or this would have been one big disaster. Watching them leave, she spoke.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Shippo looked him over.

"Kagome he's been beaten badly, he's got glass in his neck and I think he's got a few broken ribs." He said softly, soothingly running a hand through the other boy's hair. "It's ok, Kagome's a good healer. I know what you are, but its fine, she doesn't care. She'll protect you." He whispered to the boy before Kagome picked him up.

Hiei looked up at the miko with both fear and uncertainty plain on his face. She smiled at him before sitting and setting him in her lap while she cleaned and dressed his wounds. The worst of his wounds was a large gash in his back, judging by the glass it was probebly a bottle that had cut him. "It's ok, sweety, we'll take care of you. You can stay with us as long as you want too, when we get back to camp I'll hurt anyone who says otherwise." She said, lightly purring. The purr was just a low growl kitsunes used for comfort.

Hiei said nothing as she picked him up once more and they began to head back to camp. On the way back Shippo actually caught a couple plump rabbits, whom he had trapped in their own burrow. One of which was the one he had chased earlier, making him extreamly happy.

o0o

Back at camp InuYasha was sulking and muttering curses under his breath. He, of course, wanted ramen like he always did but at the moment it was more of a dominance issue. He knew Kagome wasn't hanyou or youkai and didn't understand the alpha male alpha female positions, but still he hated feeling like he wasn't in control. He had to admit that he wasn't the one in control, but damn it the head of the pack should be male! It's never a female unless the alpha male dies! Snorting he stood. When she got back he was going to give her a piece of his mind, damn it, and nothing was going to get in the way. NOTHING!

He turned his nose to the air, sniffing it. He scowled. Blood? A youkai. Fire and Ice? That was forbidden in youkai and ningen societies. Young, too. He inhaled deeply and scowled. Kagome and that forbidden one were coming closer, by the smell of it Shippo caught a couple rabbits so neither were in danger of the child. However, he worried about bringing such a being to the pack could mean more attacks.

On a brighter note, more attacks mean more shards. Hell yes.

InuYasha turned around just in time to see Kagome carrying the small boy in. InuYasha's eyes narrowed. He was small for his age. He'd probebly grow to be just a bit taller than Kagome when he was an adult. He walked over there and looked down at the boy who bared his teeth at him in warning.

InuYasha snarled, causing Kagome to kick him away and sit him immediately. Sango and Miroku carefully came to Kagome and looked down at the boy in her arms, only to have him lash out at them with his claws.

Sango looked a bit angry. "Why did you bring him here, Kagome?" Sango whispered and Kagome ran a hand through the boy's hair causing him to blink up at her with a bit of fear.

"He needed help, Sango, he's only a child." She said, settling the boy down on her sleeping bag as Shippo skinned and gutted the rabbits. "You'll be safe with me, I promise." She murmured to him before turning back to Sango. "What's so wrong with that?"

"He's a hybrid of fire and ice youkai, Kagome." Sango hissed out. "A forbidden one. Even hanyous reject them!" Sango said and InuYasha snarled at Sango, angry with her.

"So he's different! So what?! I am too! Fuck, I'm litterally a royal mistake! Don't you start pulling this shit, Sango." He said, moving over to the boy and sitting near him. "He stays with us. We ain't leaving the kid to die! It'd be like leaving Shippo to die!"

Sango looked slightly upset, but she turned her back to them as Miroku drew her attention. "Sango, we are all equals here, what ever species or background we come from, this is a group of acceptance, you should understand this." He lightly said, lightly letting his staff tap her head.

Sango nodded, walked to the opposite side of the clearing and sat. Kagome smiled and began cooking rabbit stew, only to find that Hiei was now at her side, sitting close to her and grasping onto her shirt. She smiled down at him as she worked.

"Do you have a name, sweety?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, until you're ready to tell me I'll call you Firefly." He blinked at her and she smiled. "I'm going to tell you a story my mom told me once, ok?" He nodded and she smiled.

Once upon a time, there was a great pheonix named Xixu. Her power was vast however she stayed atop her volanic nest in wait for something. For centuries she waited, for the great god Yuki had asked her to. This god controlled winter and was one of the oldest and strongest of the gods. Xixu, knowing his power was greater than her own, followed his instructions. She left her nest to feed on the fresh fruit of the land every so often, but otherwise she stayed. Centuries pass and soon she was giving up hope that this something may appear. Her bright red and gold feathers became black and the flames upon her body became deep blue with her sorrow. That year she did not feed, slowly weakening she lay still, her long neck struggling to keep her head up high.

Days pass and suddenly a great dragon landed before her. His scales were blue as the sky, and his eyes silver as the moon. She was sure he was there to kill her, she knew of him, this ice dragon named Kuro. However, Kuro simply dropped thousands of fruit before her. He had been collecting them for days now, seeing her becoming weaker.

"Eat." He had said simply, and she looked at him, her golden eyes narrowing.

"Are you not here to kill me? I am weak, you could do what ever you wish and yet you bring me food?" She asked and the dragon chuckled.

"In return for my act of kindness I require only one thing from you, a debt if you will. Now eat." He said, angering her slightly.

"What do you wish for, dragon?" She asked, her flames rising in warning and he shook his head.

"Nothing that will do you nor I harm. I simply want an heir, we are both old, and our two species are slowly dying, yours has no males left. Mine are being hunted and killed by great warriors seeking to bring our heads back as a show of strength. This union could bring out a strong heir to stand up for our blood." He said gently, and she lay her head down slowly.

"The great god Yuki has told me to wait for something, I suppose that something has finally come." She said, before beginning to eat the fruit. Slowly, over the years, they tried and tried for an heir with no such luck. They grew to love each other, and so did not see any reason to stop such actions, even if it was frowned upon by the others of their kinds. Then, almost a decade later, a boy was born.

However, he was not pheonix nor dragon, in fact he looked ningen! Both parents were suprised, but raised him none the less, and found he had enormous power. He had control of both his parent's elements and could surely save their blood! However, the boy was rebellious and angry that he was being used as nothing more than a tool.

He became the first forbidden child. He was a killer of many, youkai and ningen alike, and when he was brought down a law forbid such things from happening again. However, such laws did not stop his parents. From them came the first Fire Youkai and Ice Youkai. Later these two youkai became enemies. The Fire youkai blood was strong, and over came that of Tree nymphs and so they took them as mates to create a large clan all of its own. Ice youkai blood over came water, and so water sprites became their choice mates for years to come. Then, a war broke out amongst the Ice youkai themselves. Soon, just as it had with the pheonix, there were only females left. Their hatred for males became strong and they created a island all of their own. Soon they became Asexual, and could breed without males. However, some craved attention.

This results in those few youkai to leave the island. Every so often they would come across a fire youkai and either die or create a child. Now, because this is forbidden by law, one couple put a spell on their child. He became the very first Firefly, and soon there were others. More and more until the couple died. As fireflies the children freely danced and played, forgotten about by the other youkai.

The spell, never found again, could no longer be used and so every time a forbidden child is born the fireflies gather and secretly watch over the child. Sometimes, the child is saved by whispers in a mother's or father's ear. Other times the firefly would lead a healer to a dying child, or even a lonely youkai. However, because of the hate throughout the land, Yuki decided to step in. He touched the minds of some youkai and ningen, creating hanyous. Sometimes others like a kitsune and a crow, creating a different form of hybrid.

Over time hybrids will be accepted, just as we are causing the acceptance of hanyous through our quest with InuYasha, we will bring acceptance to you, because, Firefly, inside you are no different than us. We both bleed, we both die, we both hurt, and we both can love.

Kagome smiled at Hiei's confused expression. "We will protect you. If you were any other species we'd still protect you, and I will always help you as much as I can. With anything. Just like Shippo"  
Hiei cocked his head at her but looked around at the others who, apparently, had heard the story before. Sango was still suspicious of him no matter what, but the others were relaxed and calmly doing their own things.

"Keh. Story or not you're one of us now, kid. Besides, us outcasts gotta work together!" InuYasha said, from his spot in a tree.

"Dinner is ready!" Kagome said and began handing out bowls.

o0o

Later that night Hiei was in a tree above Kagome and Shippo as they slept. InuYasha was in another tree nearby, keeping watch. Sango slept huddled against Kirara and Miroku napped with his back against a tree. Hiei looked around before hopping down to examine Kagome and Shippo, snuggled all warm in her sleeping bag. He could see the stain of blood he had left there when she had set him down and winced. Looking around, he sniffed the air and walked away to bathe in the nearby hotsprings Kagome and Shippo used earlier. Kagome had invited him along, but he blushed and hopped into a tree. How could the kit bathe with her? She was female, it was inappropriate.

Stripping himself of his clothes and bandages, he lowered himself into the springs. Again the dragon came out, looking around it flew over to a boulder and rested, looking at him with an odd expression. Slowly it lowered its head and closed it's eyes while he finished washing off the blood. It was only after he dried off and began dressing that the dragon returned to his arm and was rewrapped.

When he returned he found Kagome sitting up. "Firefly, please don't go off alone, if you want to bathe alone or without me, you can bathe with Miroku, Ok? Let me see those wounds of yours."

He hesitated before going over to her, standing silently while she fussed over his bandages. He watched her worried face and frowned. She was becoming alot of firsts for him, and it was strange. He pondered over the story she had told, one that was almost a prophecy saying eventually acceptance would come. He hoped it would be soon, but doubted it. He knew better than to hope for things that may never happen. However, this girl already accepted him with open arms, treating him like a child even though, more than likely, he and the kit were both older than her by a few decades. Even if he had the body of a pre-teen, it didn't mean he was one. He was starting to understand the lustful cravings of males and knew he would need to leave in fear of taking such a kind ningen against her will.

She smiled at him and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. "All done, come on, you can sleep with me and Shippo." She said, patting the open space next to her. He scowled and hopped into the tree above and lay down. She shrugged it off and lay back down.

o0o

Days pass and Hiei realized how frequently the group faught, with hardly enough time for everyone to heal between attacks they relied on Kagome's medicens and her under developed healing powers. Even though the hanyou was close to her, he would put up a struggle when she wanted to look at his wounds. Always angering her or making her sad with things he said or did, Hiei simply became her silent shadow. He often stood next to her during fights, killing youkai that came too close to her and her kit, which happened much too often for his taste. Kagome, though good with a bow, always struggled through fights, having to be saved time and again.

One youkai almost kidnapped her, would have if he hadn't have lopped the arm holding her off. Slowly he began to realize his emotions caused the dragon to act up, so he began hiding behind a mask and distancing himself from everyone but Kagome. Infact, as much as he tried he could not distance himself. Even when he growled at her to back off, she always gave him a smile and continued her care over him.

He had even begun sleeping near her, not nearly as close as Shippo did, but leaning against a nearby tree on the ground or even laying on the ground nearby. Once he had woke to find he had gotten too close, mere inches away from her sleeping bag, in his sleep. Frightened by the experience he took to the trees for the rest of the night.

But now they were in a village, one they apparently came to often. An old woman easily accepted him as the newest member and offered him a place to stay for the night with the others. Kagome had given him one of her dazzling smiles before they entered the hut and ate dinner that night. When he woke the next morning, Kagome and her things had gone.

Desperate to find her he quickly followed her scent trail, up a hill to a large tree then to a well. Sudden fear struck him as he looked around and in the well for her only to find nothing.

"She'll be back, kid." He heard someone say, turning he saw the hanyou leaning against a tree watching him. "She goes home through that damned well every once and a while. She's got to get stuff and do stuff there too. Her family is back there, and only me and her can get back and forth. Dunno why." Inuyasha said, but Hiei snarled at him, looking down the well, waiting for her. "She'll be back in a couple days, if not I'll go get her."

Not trusting the hanyou, Hiei sat on the edge of the well and waited. The next couple days were hard, with his worry the dragon was restless. When she finally reappeared the dragon had burned through the wrappings on his arm and went straight to her, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. It coiled around her and looked her over, scaring Hiei near to death as it opened its great mouth to taste her.

By this time Kagome was giggling at the dragon, confusing Hiei. The dragon helped her up and out of the well, not forgetting her bag, still examining her carefully. It backed away, circled around, nuzzled, coiled around her, and soon began messing with her strange clothing. She wore a sweater and faded jeans today, with hiking boots. Kagome was giggling more when it came up to see the hair clip she had in, sniffing at it before exhaling in her face. It's breath was hot and blew her hair back making her smile. Her hands came up to caress it's great muzzle before it escaped her touch, attatching itself to Hiei's arm once more. Hiei held his arm with the opposite hand, trying to hide it behind his body and Kagome smiled.

"So that's why you bandage your arm. Come here, let me bandage him up for you. It's not like he's going to hurt me, ne?" Kagome said and Hiei hesitated before doing as told. "He's powerful, sweety, powerful enough to take care of you if you need him, just make sure its what he wants too. Don't go using him for just anything, if he chooses to leave he may just do that, you have power on your own so be sure to use your own power too. I can tell you're scared of him, and its ok I would have been too, but I don't think he'd turn on you. He's smart, this one, checking me over the way he did. He's also very affectionate, a good sign he thinks on his own. He was curious, too, so dont keep him locked up for too long, let him have fun every so often to explore things." Kagome said as she finished it up and stood.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out, flying into her arms, knocking her over. "I missed you!"

"Yes, I know, you always do, Shippo, now get off so I can breathe." Kagome whined and Shippo laughed, hopping off of her quickly. "You're getting so big, ya know that?" Kagome said, ruffling the boys hair and he grinned up at her as she stood again.

"Yeah!" Shippo said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked and Shippo's proud look instantly fell.

"He's...ah..." He started, tears forming in his eyes in anger. "Stupid mutt." He mumbled and Kagome nodded.

"It's ok, Shippo, you know I don't feel like that for him anymore. Still, I hope he's ok." Kagome said, biting her lip. "Miroku's watching him I suppose? Sango'd kill him if she were trailing.." Kagome said and the kit nodded, his hand grabbing hers.

"Myoga came by today, saying that there are only three sets of shards. Kouga's, ours, and Naraku's now. So, we should probebly go see Kouga, if he doesn't come to us first." Shippo said, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Firefly, there's a pack of wolf youkai that are our friends, their leader is very, very fast and tends to say I'm his woman. We won't be fighting them, but I'm going to have to ask that if he doesn't hand his shards over if you can get them away, I know you're a bit faster than he is. There is one in each of his legs, ok?" Kagome said and he nodded sharply, bringing a hand up to grasp onto her sleeve. His eyes glared at her then turned to Shippo. His gaze hardened as he looked at the kit holding her hand, and in turn the kit glared back. Then, suddenly it clicked with the kit and he looked happily up at Kagome.

"Kagome-okaasan, its ok if I call you Okaasan, right?" Shippo asked and Kagome grinned happily.

"Hai, Shippo! I'd like that very much!" She said and, releasing his hand to grab her bag and put it on, she turned around in time to see InuYasha walking towards them with a slightly guilty look on his face. Shippo wrinkled his nose in disgust and Hiei growled at the hanyou. "It's ok, you two, now stop that. InuYasha, its fine, just make sure you don't get too attatched. You know, one day, I'll need the rest of my soul." She said and looked him dead in the eye, sorrow filling them. "Its not a fact I like, having to take her away from you, but it's a do or die, I only have roughly a year left."

Miroku chose that moment to make his entrance with Kirara trailing behind. "She's right, InuYasha, her aura seems to just about scream pain."

Hiei's neck popped he had turned his head to look up at her so fast. He concentrated on trying to see her aura and soon he could see it. It was a shadow of herself incased in blue. Her shadow self was holding her true self, tears running down her face. What was odd was the fact that her shadow self seemed to be missing a rather large portion of her stomache. He watched as the aura Kagome shook with pain as she sobbed, rubbing her cheek against her true self. Her lips moved and seemed to be speaking but he heard nothing, but with how Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head she had. The other Kagome seemed to grip tighter, if she could physically hold something she would have been tearing the sweater with that grip. She seemed to just give up a bit and sob on her shoulder. He growled loudly, his eyes turning to InuYasha. His pupils became almost cat like as he snarled at the hanyou.

"Firefly. Enough. He doesn't see auras like some of us can, his blood is unstable and don't agree on how they should go about searching for an aura." Kagome explained as Sango finally made her entrance.

"Kagome, it's time to head to Kouga's territory." Sango said slowly and Kagome gripped both boy's hands.

"Hai, I know. come on, you two, you'll be riding on Kirara with Sango today. InuYasha, carry Miroku. I'm taking my bike." Kagome said as she and the boys started walking towards the village, InuYasha almost immediately went out front taking his place as leader.

o0o

Later that day it was no suprise that Kouga had immediately come to them when they entered his territory. "Kagome! How's my onna?" He said before he looked to InuYasha. "Eh? No shit coming out of InuTrasha's mouth?" He then turned to Kagome expectantly when InuYasha bit back an insult. "You're here for them aren't you?" He said, standing straight.

"Hai, Kouga, we'll take them by force if it must be that way, but you know I don't want to see you hurt. We're giving you the chance to give them up." Kagome said as Hiei jumped from Kirara to stand next to her, grabbing onto her hand possessively. He only stood up to her elbow, so it didn't seem like much of a threat. Shippo came up on her other side and did the same, his head barely reaching her waist. Kagome, herself, had a completely serious look with no smile. It was unsettling.

"But, Kagome, you're my onna, what's yours is mine!" Kouga said and Kagome let go of Hiei's hand. Suddenly Kouga was on the ground holding his bleeding legs while Hiei seemed to disappear for only a few seconds only to have Kagome's hand again as he sheathed his sword. In Kagome and Hiei's hands were Kouga's bloody shards. Kagome smiled down at the boy before her sad eyes turned to Kouga.

"I was never yours to begin with, Kouga, I'm not an object to own. If I want a man, I'll find one on my own." Kagome said and sighed. "Besides, I don't even know if I'll be allowed to stay here after the jewel is complete, you know that." And with that the children were back on Kirara and Kagome was tucking the shards into the jar around her neck before climbing onto her bike. Just as Miroku was about to get on InuYasha's back Kouga let out a feral snarl and leapt at the female that dared refuse him. In the split second that he was diving for her, a black blur had came down hard on his back, causing him to land hard on the ground in front of her bicycle.

"Hn." Hiei said, his pupils narrow once more as he looked down at the wolf.

"Firefly, that's enough." Kagome said, steering the bike around the wolf, her hand came around Hiei's head as she pulled him close, letting him burrow his nose in the crook of her shoulder. "I'm happy to have such a great guardian with me, so fast and protective. It makes me happy to know I mean something to you and you aren't just tolerating me."

InuYasha's eyes softened at the scene. It felt familiar to him, it was as if she had said it to him before. She probebly did, at some point, early on during their travels, but the kid needed to hear things like that just as he had. He noticed Hiei didn't hold her, but stood there letting her hold him, he was breathing in her scent and allowing it to cover him. It was like being marked by his mother. InuYasha knew that feeling well.

"Oi! Lets get goin'! Burnin' daylight here!" InuYasha said and Kagome chuckled, releasing Hiei.

"He's right, lets go before Kouga recovers and decides he wants one of us as breakfast." She said and then they were off, following Kagome's insticts to find Naraku.

o0o

A week passed by without so much as a growl from any youkai, and this day they found out why. Sesshoumaru was trailing them. InuYasha was cursing loudly as Sesshoumaru made his way into their campsite, looking around.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you here for ya bastard?!" InuYasha yelled out, only to cause Jaken to snap.

"That's Sesshoumaru-sama to you, half breed!" Jaken growled out the best he could, only to have Rin run up with AhUn in hand, proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, and at first no one recognised her. Kagome blinked several times.

"Rin?!" Kagome asked, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin squealed, launching her pre-teen form at her much like Shippo was so fond of doing. Hiei knew better than to get in between the two, though he was slightly annoyed by the attention the girl was now getting from HIS Kagome.

"Oh wow you are growing up so beautiful, Rin! Are you bathing everyday like I told you?" Kagome asked, causing Sango to wrinkle her nose at the habit. Kagome's daily bathing couldnt be healthy.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama makes sure I do! Yesterday Sesshoumaru-sama gave me this new Kimono!" She said, spinning so Kagome could see. Kagome smiled.

"Rin, this is my new friend, Firefly. He's my newest protector!" She said, pulling Hiei closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders causing him to look away with a huff. "Firefly, this is my little Rin, well technically Sesshoumaru-sama's little Rin, but I claim her too!" She said, running her hand through Rin's hair. "Ohhh Sango I think Rin found out certain hair secrets!"

"EH?!" Sango rushed over and ran her own fingers through her hair. "Oh, wow!"

Kagome grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama! It's alright if we go have some girl time with Rin, right?" Kagome called out, causing InuYasha and Jaken to stop fighting.

"NO!" Both of them yelled before looking at each other and going back to fighting, this time over why each said no.

Sesshoumaru, however, nodded. "This Sesshoumaru will talk to you after your bath, miko." He said simply, causing InuYasha to go on a yelling spree saying there was no way that it was going to happen.

"Sit." Thud. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Firefly, make sure the boys don't come near, not even you or Shippo, ok? This is special girl time." She said, kissing Hiei's forehead causing him to blush brightly before hopping into a tree growling at her softly. Kagome chuckled. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Firefly is special to me so please try to overlook him and focus on InuYasha!" With Sesshoumaru's nod, the girls ran off giggling and talking about 'Sesshoumaru-sama's secret'.

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes.

o0o

As the girls began stripping, still talking nonstop about this and that Rin pulled out a long strip of fabric from her kimono. "This is it, the secret!"

Kagome came closer and fingered the fabric. "Silk?"

"HAI! After a bath Sesshoumaru-sama wraps his hair in it! This one is Rin's very own!" She exclaimed, rubbing it against her cheek and Kagome grinned, pulling her clothes back on.

"Hold on then! I got some for me and Sango!" Running back to camp Kagome dug into her backpack, startling Shippo who was leaning against it. She pulled out two silk Obis and ran back, leaving many confused males and one amused Sesshoumaru.

Upon returning she stripped and handed Sango one of the silk Obis. They all sank into the warmth of the hotspring, and began washing each other's hair with Kagome's Watermellon scented shampoo then the conditioner. Afterwards they each wrapped their hair in the silk and leaned back to enjoy the warmth.

"So we just let our hair dry with the silk?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says if you dry it with the silk it becomes wavey, but if you just let the silk dry it it straightens!" Rin said, grinning.(This is totally made up for those thinking of trying something like this. Completely and utterly made up ya'll!) Kagome, decided on the wavy hair, Sango and Rin just sat back and let theirs dry. They could hear InuYasha ranting and raving back at camp, but didn't pay him any mind. He'd get over it.

o0o

By the time they returned to camp, Miroku was bound and gagged, laying on the ground with Hiei sitting on his back glaring down at him. InuYasha was trying to get Sesshoumaru to fight him, still, only to get distracted by Jaken once more. Shippo was practicing his kitsune magics, and Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome expectantly. Kagome sweatdropped and bowed to Sesshoumaru in appology before pulling Hiei off Miroku.

"You did wonderful, Firefly." She said, pulling him into a hug before releasing Miroku. Sango, however, thought it wasn't a fit punishment for trying to peek again and so Hiraikotsu was 'dropped' onto his head as he was getting back up.

"Whoopsie." Sango said innocently sending Rin and Shippo into fits of laughter while Kagome went over to Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, grinning up at him much like Rin does.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware that the final battle is approaching, and will be joining the pack for the purpose of defeating him." He said and Kagome nodded.

"Hai, with you with us it'll make it just that much easier." Kagome said and he nodded. "During the battle I want Rin to stay with me and Shippo. Firefly is good at protecting us if a youkai gets too close, while me and Shippo have more long ranged attacks. I'm assuming AhUn will be there with Rin as well?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked over to Hiei. "That boy is a forbidden child, I'm assuming you realize."

"Hai. He's become attatched to me. I worry about when I leave, if he'll be alright." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Mukuro has her eyes on that one, I would not worry. She'll take care of him until the time comes for him to leave." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome blinked.

"Mukuro?" She asked and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"A rising threat to the Eastern Lord, I'm sure she'll take over soon. She has the power and wisdom the current lord does not." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome smiled.

"I wonder if she'll take in Shippo as well. Will you bring it up with her? Shippo doesn't need to have any more of InuYasha's bad habits." Kagome whispered knowing Sesshoumaru could hear while InuYasha was too far.

"Hai, if not I'll take in the kit. He's got strong blood, both fire kitsune and spirit kitsune." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome smiled up at him, glad that someone would care for the little ones while she was gone.

o0o

It was days before InuYasha stopped yelling about Sesshoumaru's pack joining theirs, and took several sits to get it through his skull that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. However, by the time he was use to the idea Naraku attacked.

Blood covered the forest floor, Naraku had chosen to attack in the dead of night while most of them slept. Immediately Kagome found herself, Shippo, Hiei, Rin, and AhUn farthest from Naraku. Rin sat between AhUn's front legs, covering her head as he protectively watched for incoming Youkai. Hiei was covered in youkai blood and flesh from protecting the small group from the odd ones Shippo and Kagome missed. Kagome's arrows were running low as were her options. Naraku was fighting tooth and nail to get to her and the jewel while InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and, amazingly, Kouga took him on. Sango and Miroku were fighting back to back while Kirara was fighting Kagura in the sky. Jaken was a little ways ahead of Kagome's group, helping protect Rin.

It was at this time Kikyo made herself known, carrying Naraku's child in her arms. Naraku took notice of this and screamed in pain as Kikyo sent her powers into the baby purifying it and his heart. In this instant Kagome sent her own powers into an arrow directed at Naraku, her body tense with determination. Hiei, at the same time, went to Kikyo and in a split second her body was cut into thirds. Kagome's soul hit her in the chest just as the arrow was released.

On impact there was a blinding light that had everyone turning away. 


	2. Let them Suprise You

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

Author's Note Please Read: This was done in Notepad, if the chapter comes out strange on your computor screen, such as weird paragraph spacing or cut offs in the middle of a sentence to begin a new paragraph try viewing it under font size 10. Or just read as is, its not like it hurts the story itself any just may annoy some people. This first chapter is LONG. Be happy. I worked on it for quite a while during my vacation with my family, I'll try to make all my chapters so long but I may have a few short ones here and there due to spur of the moment Ideas. Oh yes, this is my ONLY plotted story to date, Be happy.

/hiei telepath/

\kurama telepath\

\\youko telepath\

"talking"

'thinking'

+kagome telepath+

-Shikon telepath-

_Last Time:_

_Blood covered the forest floor, Naraku had chosen to attack in the dead of night while most of them slept. Immediately Kagome found herself, Shippo, Hiei, Rin, and AhUn farthest from Naraku. Rin sat between AhUn's front legs, covering her head as he protectively watched for incoming Youkai. Hiei was covered in youkai blood and flesh from protecting the small group from the odd ones Shippo and Kagome missed. Kagome's arrows were running low as were her options. Naraku was fighting tooth and nail to get to her and the jewel while InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and, amazingly, Kouga took him on. Sango and Miroku were fighting back to back while Kirara was fighting Kagura in the sky. Jaken was a little ways ahead of Kagome's group, helping protect Rin._

_It was at this time Kikyo made herself known, carrying Naraku's child in her arms. Naraku took notice of this and screamed in pain as Kikyo sent her powers into the baby purifying it and his heart. In this instant Kagome sent her own powers into an arrow directed at Naraku, her body tense with determination. Hiei, at the same time, went to Kikyo and in a split second her body was cut into thirds. Kagome's soul hit her in the chest just as the arrow was released._

_On impact there was a blinding light that had everyone turning away. _

**Chapter 2: Don't tell people how to do things, tell them what to do and have them surprise you with the results.**

Slowly, one by one, everyone began to open their eyes as the bright light faded away. The first thing everyone saw was the glowing arrow stuck in Naraku's side, glowing a silvery-pink with the pure miko power that slowly ate away at his youkai flesh. His head thrown back in a silent scream, unable to do anything about the seemingly unbarable pain that came fromn said powers.

The second thing that they saw was the blackest of black. It made no sound as its serpent like body wrapped itself around Naraku's arms and neck, it's dark flames burning his skin just as effectively and slowly as the purification arrow. It's mouth opened in what looked like a smile, as much as a dragon could smile, that is. Its eyes glowed a silver color, and its black claws were stained red in the blood of Naraku's arms.

Only a few people, such as Miroku and Sesshoumaru whom both had a decent amount of spiritual awareness, saw the fog-like aura that trailed from the dragon to Hiei's arm. He looked terrified of the thing as his opposite hand moved to grasp the arm the dragon had decided on latching itself to. Slowly, the fear in his face disappeared as a mask fell into place but it was still clearly glowing in his eyes.

Looking to Kagome, one would have noticed she had her hands out in front of her, palms facing the evil hanyou. She was still feeding the arrow, having dropped her weapons in the process. Her eyes became almost skyblue and her powers faintly glowed pink around her hands. If one could see aura's as good as mikos could, they would have seen the string of power connecting her hands to the arrow.

Of course, Naraku was going to have his last words said. He always had parting words, this time was no different. "Darkness will fill your heart, Ka-go-me. You'll forever be hunted down by youkai, and in the end no ningen will ever be able to truly help." He said as his piece of the jewel rose into the air before her glass bottle containing the shards shattered as the rest of it escaped and the Shikon no Tama became one again.

The jewel's colors faught each other, deep purple against a powder pink swirling and clashing in an unending war. Just as this all started, the dragon released the dying hanyou and returned to Hiei's arm, only to quickly be covered by the torn miko clothing of Kikyo. No one noticed as all eyes were either on Naraku or the Jewel, or back and forth unable to decide.

Soon, however, everyone's attentions were focused only on that jewel as it suddenly gave off a brilliant display of light and color. Slowly, the Shikon no Tama began to spin before shooting itself, as if it were a bullet, towards it's guardian, smacking her in the dead center of her otherwise clear forehead. Her currently cerulean eyes closed as the powerful jewel painlessly began to sink into her skin. If one were close enough they would have seen her lightly tanned skin ripple as if it were water as it did so. Soon the jewel, unwished on and complete, was gone. The only evidence of it's existance were two sakura blossom petal markings on her forehead, one such a light blue it was almost white, and the other such a deep red that it could have easily been mistaken for blood.

Her eyes opened, a cerulean blue made up a ring around sky blue with small pink flecks, her eyes looked as if sakura petals had landed in crystal clear water just waiting for one to dive into. She smiled lightly as her body pulsed once, and Naraku's barely twitching remains completely turned to dust. Her eyes turned an odd bright pink, and her face fell into an unemotional mask.

"For those who seek me, find the well of time. For those who know me, find me. For those who love me, wait for me. For those who never want to see of me again, I will still find you. Years will pass, centuries upon centuries, but I will find you all once more. A pheonix may rise from it's ashes, but I will rise with time." Kagome spoke these words with voices seemingly not her own, though hers was in there along with them. They came from all around, yet all together. Everyone could feel the power as her body pulsed a second time, causing great enough healing for all around to heal naturally and still live on. At the third pulse of power, and with not so much as a glow or even a sound, Kagome, guardian of the Shikon no Tama, was gone.

No one moved, spoke, it was even hard to breathe in the silence following her disappearance. Everyone, even Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, was effected. Then, the only sound that could be heard was the cries of a little fox kit, whom, once again, had lost his parent.

o0o

-It is time to open your eyes, guardian.- The whisper seemed to come from all around her, many voices, both sad yet happy.

+Who...is that?+ Kagome asked herself, still not opening her eyes, the darkness was oddly comforting.

-We are you, yet not. We are the ones to be protected, yet can only give away our power to protect. We are your future, past, and present.- They whispered, vaguely giving her clues, knowing she already knew what they were.

+Great...So, Shikon no Tama, why can I hear you and what am I going to call you, it's not like I'm going to call you Shikon no Tama all the time.+ She mentally groaned out, getting a few different laughs from the voices in her head.

-Name us, young one, we are all different entities, yet we are now one of mind and body. We share this body with you now, and will be around for as long as you live, which, we may add, will be a very long time.- They said and chuckled a bit.

+Great, I'll call you Shikon because thats what you are.+ She said before opening her blue-pink eyes. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, realizing she was in the well.

"Oh thats just great, I'm back home, aren't I? Ugh... at least my stuff is here too..." She murmured, seeing her bike and backpack crowding her in the confined space. Looking down at herself she wrinkled her nose in disgust over the blood staining her clothes. "I hope no one is up there to see this..." She grouched as she pulled on her backpack and climbed up the ladder. There was no way she was going to try for the bike at the moment. Looking around she saw no one so she easily got into the house and dropped her things, slowly falling to her knees. "I'm home.." She nearly whispered.

Of course motherly instincts trumps all and her mother was already coming to great her. "Welco-oh...Oh Kagome...its all over isn't it." Kun-Loon asked, setting her dust rag down to help her daughter to her feet. She, of course, was suprised at Kagome's new eyes and markings, also at the fact her hair had become straight and taken on a darker blue color where the light hit it.

"Yes, mama, it's over. No more InuYasha, no more Shippo, no more Sango or Miroku..." Kagome started, only to fall into her mother's arms in tears. "Its all over mama!" Kagome cried out, and Kun-Loon ran a hand up and down her baby's back. She knew this day would eventually come, and she knew her daughter's heart would break when it did.

Souta, having come down after hearing the door, paled when he heard his sister cry out. InuYasha woulldn't be coming anymore? His sister wouldn't be prattling about adventures and terrible dangers? It was..over? Just like that? He was old enough now to understand that if she ever came back into a normal life, she'd never be happy again.

And he was right. For a week Kagome played the average girl, catching up with friends and talking about boys. And yet, when she came home she had fake smiles and sorrowful eyes that would sometimes gaze off into the distance as she thought about all she had left behind.

However, after that week, Kagome took up her duties as the Miko of the Sunset Shrine, slowly becoming use to the life that was laid out before her. A normal everyday life with no youkai nor hanyou seeking her out. No horrible battles, and pleasant peaceful days would await her now. Yes. That's how it was suppose to be, right?

"Onna, is the shrine still giving tours today?" A silky voice called out to her as she swept the steps, she blushed realizing she must have been sweeping this same spot for a while now. She plastered on a smile and looked down to the man waiting below.

"I'm sorry bu-...F-Firefly?" She managed to choke out as her throat began to close up. There, making his way up the stairs was a man with a bandaged arm, gravity defying hair, and blood red eyes. Tears sprang up at his next words.

"My name is Hiei, onna, remember that." He said and she launched herself from her spot and right into his arms, her own making their way around his shoulders. Her forehead landed on the crook of his neck as she cried with joy.

"I never thought I'd see anyone again!" She cried out and he awkwardly ran his fingers through her hair, as she had done for him in the past. She chuckled lightly. "Still a bit on the anti-social side, aren't you?"

"Hn." He said, watching her face as she pulled away. Her eyes sparkled with her happiness and her hands came up to touch his face.

"You grew up so handsome, Hiei. I'm so happy you found me, you have no idea." She said, hands coming down to fist his shirt as she began sobbing again, leaning into his chest for comfort he hadn't a clue how to give. And so, remembering how much it helped as a child just for encouragement or just a sign that she had affection for him, he ran a hand through her hair, his left hand settling on her lower back. He had a feeling these tears were happy ones, but they were tears none the less.

"Onna, you're getting my shirt filthy with your ningen tears." He griped, half heartedly of course, but she backed away with a small smile anyway.

"Hiei, if you're done bonding with your long lost woman, we need to get going before Yusuke and Kuwabara come looking and find out you actually have feelings." A male voice said, sounding slightly amused. Kagome tore her teary gaze from Hiei to the beautiful man leaning against the wall, apparently just teasing the shorter male. "It's nice to meet the famous miko of the Shikon no Tama, however, I'm sorry to say your little Firefly and I were on our way to our next job before he sensed you."

"Oh, Hiei, if you have a job to get to get to it. I'll be here if you want to come back, you're welcome to come along too, kitsune avatar." She said, her eyes, though teary, looked pointedly into his mischevious green ones. In kitsune tongue she yipped a territorial warning to the man before turning back to Hiei and giving him a tight hug, her right hand running through his hair a bit before letting him go. "Don't think you'll be getting off without explaining things to me, Firefly. I will find you if I must, now that the Shikon has ahold of your aura signature, I will be able to follow anywhere you go. That goes for you as well, kitsune." She said before walking back up the stairs to continue her sweeping, smiling lightly. "Make sure you let me see the dragon soon, I miss him!" She called over her shoulder as the two left.

o0o

Kurama watched as his dark haired partner climbed the steps of the sunset shrine, carefully as if unsure of himself at first. He stopped, just a few steps shy of being half way up and composed himself. His back straitened, he brushed his cape aside, revealing his sleeveless black shirt and the white wrap sealing the dragon for now. He was tense, giving Kurama a warning glare before he said anything.

"Onna, is the shrine still giving tours today?" Hiei had asked, and Kurama watched as the woman he directed the question to tensed and flushed with emberassment, over what he was unsure of. They watched as she turned towards them, an incredibly fake smile in place as she answered.

"I'm sorry bu-F-Firefly?" She had choked out, tears coming to her eyes as she completely dropped the broom she held. She stood there a moment before Hiei answered.

"My name is Hiei, onna, remember that." He said, staying put as if asking for permission to even be in the girl's presence. Kurama's eyes widened, just as Hiei's had, when the girl immediately launched herself down the steps and clung to Hiei. She sobbed out how she thought she would never see him again and Hiei, uncharacteristically, ran his fingers through her hair as the other hand came up to lightly touch her shoulder. He was being very gentle with the girl, and even let her hold him. He rarely stood for being touched at all unless he was severly wounded, much less be the victim of a hug.

She smiled through her tears, bringing her face from his shoulder as she looked up into his eyes. She was shorter than the average woman, a few inches shorter than Hiei, and Hiei was barely 5'5". He, himself, was nearly six foot, the second tallest of their little group. This woman looked to be maybe 5'2", maybe an inch taller than that but still pretty short. She smiled at him through her eyes, which had an odd coloring of blues and pink flecks in them, causing him to wonder about her origins. He took the time to concentrate on her aura, he wasn't good at it in this form but he could see her aura-form holding Hiei's own aura-form to her breast, gently running her fingers through his hair while he trailed his hands down her spine.

Obviously the two were very close, for their aura selves to touch each other so intimately. "You grew up so handsome, Hiei. I'm so happy you found me, you have no idea." She said, causing Kurama to look closer at her aura. Ningen. How could she say something like that unless she knew Hiei before adulthood? She looked to be no more than twenty three at most, though her eyes held wisdom far beyond her years.

It further spurred his curiosity when she buried her face in his chest for another good cry, and Hiei actually held her, sending another warning glance his way as he slightly blushed at the close contact. Running his fingers through her hair once more, while his other arm held her close yet not in a too intimate way, Hiei had even made a low murr, too low for her to hear but it was meant for comforting the girl.

Not use to such contact Hiei decided to get out of the situation, especially with the fox watching him so closely. "Onna, you're getting my shirt filthy with your ningen tears." He had griped out, but it didn't escape the fox's attention that he had gave her a reassuring squeeze with that arm he held her with.

"Hiei, if you're done bonding with your long lost woman, we need to get going before Yusuke and Kuwabara come looking and find out you actually have feelings." The kitsune avatar said, watching as her teary eyes turned to him briefly flashing pink with power, that was when he noticed her all too well known markings on her forehead. "It's nice to meet the famous miko of the Shikon no Tama, however, I'm sorry to say your little Firefly and I were on our way to our next job before he sensed you."

"Oh, Hiei, if you have a job to get to get to it. I'll be here if you want to come back, you're welcome to come along too, kitsune avatar." She said, her eyes, though teary, looked pointedly into his mischevious green ones. In kitsune tongue she yipped a territorial warning to the man before turning back to Hiei and giving him a tight hug, her right hand running through his hair a bit before letting him go.

Kurama was a bit taken aback by her knowlege of the ancient kitsune tongue, but bit his lip to hold back Youko's need to growl out that she was no alpha. With the way Hiei was acting, she was an alpha, and the fact she was the Shikon Miko, other wise known as the Miko of Purity, just proved that fact. Though little was known about her herself, her pack was well known and it was often said she was in hiding rather than dead. Proven fact, apparently, now.

"Don't think you'll be getting off without explaining things to me, Firefly. I will find you if I must, now that the Shikon has ahold of your aura signature, I will be able to follow anywhere you go. That goes for you as well, kitsune." She said before walking back up the stairs to continue her sweeping, smiling lightly. "Make sure you let me see the dragon soon, I miss him!" She called over her shoulder as the two started down the stairs.

\She's met the dragon of the darkness flame and has lived to tell about it? Like litterally met it and not seen it in an attack?\ Kurama asked and Youko huffed.

\\Pyropixie, you better be tellin' us how you know the damned Miko of Purity.\\ Youko growled out, annoied that a female had threatened him, better yet, had seen through the ningen body and to the soul.

/She and the dragon have a...connection I have never seen before. The dragon could even turn on myself, as you well know, and yet it's...calm near her. Five hundred years ago, I believe, she showed me that acceptance was there, just hiding in a very few people. She's the one that arranged for Mukuro to take me in./ Hiei told the fox, unwilling to give any more information than that on the girl.

\You were...oddly gentle with her.\ Kurama pointed out and Youko gave a snort.

\\More than that your aura was holding hers as if she were a lover.\\ Youko overexagerated, causing Hiei to stiffen up and growl at the fox.

/She's the closest to a mother figure I've had as a child, fox, do not suggest such nonsense./

\He was ...blowing things up a bit, Hiei. However, your aura's were holding each other, her playing with your hair and you running your hands up and down her back.\

/She often ran her fingers through my hair to calm or reassure me. Sometimes simply, I'm guessing, to make sure I didn't feel alone. She did the same with her son, though more often than not his tail was what she was after on him./ Hiei explained, frowning. /I was trying to calm her down so she would stop the damn tears, I figure my aura was just making a comforting guesture./

\\Ya know, Hiei's very talkitive about this girl, it's not normal.\\

\I agree, however she is close to him so it's only natural he'd be excited about seeing the girl again.\

/I'm still here, fox./

\\We know, just pointing out your odd behavior, _Firefly._\\ Youko teased, his amusment over the situation obvious.

/Hn./

\\You know, usually you'd be ready to strangle me right now, you're being unnaturally calm about a girl who just _hugged _you. You even held the girl, so tell me are you inlove with mommy dearest?\\

\Youko, you should be nice, it's not everyday we get to see Hiei's softer side.\ Kurama scolded, and Hiei gave a snort.

/She has a calming aura, fox. Thats all there is to it./ Hiei said before cutting off the link, startling both Kurama and Youko. He had never closed their link before!

As they reached the meeting place, Kuwabara and Yusuke were just about ready to start throwing fists and so Kurama's attention had to turn to them as he played the part of the peace maker.

"Don't make me come over there, Kuwabaka!" Yusuke snapped and Kuwabara growled.

"Lookin' for a fight, Urameshi?!" The carrot topped oaf yelled back, bringing up his fists.

"You two calm down, what would Yukina and Keiko say?" Kurama said, calming the two men but also feeling the anger from a certain fire-ice hybrid at the mention of Yukina's name. She was, after all, trying to turn the fool down without hurting his precious feelings in the process. Kurama, himself, knew this because Yukina had recently confessed to him that she liked another, though she didn't say who it was. Besides, Botan had a liking for the dimwitted male, for some unknown reason.

"Hiya, guys!" Speak of the devil. Botan came up to them, floating just off the ground on her oar with a smile. She turned her gaze to Kuwabara and flashed him a dazzling smile before turning to Yusuke. "Ya'll've got a mission! Koenma wants to see you all immediately, from what I've heard it's pretty important." She said before opening a portal. Once going through they found themselves in Koenma's little office, without the reaper. Odd.

"Yo, whats up toddler? S-class youkai? Some barrier crossing? What do we get to pound on this time?" Yusuke asked, ready for a fight. Koenma sweatdropped.

"Father has just returned from his meeting with the King of Makai, and he wants you, and a few choice others I have to revive due to the dangers, to escort someone into Makai for a gathering. Ogre! Bring in the others!" Koenma called out as the group turned to the opening doors.

Slowly five people walked in. The first was a woman with long chocolate colored hair and eyes nearly maroon colored. On her back was a giant curved boomerang like weapon that had an aura of its own, announced by a surprised Kuwabara. She wore the traditional slayer garb, skin tight with pink armor and a red sash, and had a sword strapped to her side. Calmly she sat on a couch, quickly followed by a chuckling monk.

The monk had on a black and purple robe, one of his hands covered with rosary beads and a glove. In the opposite hand a staff made light chiming noises as he sat down beside the woman, though she gave him an angry warning glance. He smiled at her innocently before leaning back into the cushions to get comfortable. She scooted down a seat, huffing.

Next was a very, _very,_feminin male, dressed in a pink and purple kimono which hung off his shoulders revealing he had a skin tight, sleeveless yellow turtle neck on underneith. In his hand was a strange blade that he held carelessly as he stopped to check out each individual person in the room, making noises varying from a hum to excited 'ohh's. He sat between the monk and slayer, leaning on his sword as he patted his hair into place.

Then was a smirking warrior like male, though he didn't look it one could feel the physical power just flowing from him. He tossed his black blade over his shoulder and balanced his large halberd there instead. Though the weapon should have weighed him down into a slouch he stood tall and went to stand on the other side of the couch where Sango sat. He gave a boyish grin just before turning his eyes to the last person of their little group.

Walking at a slower pace came in a dazzling woman whom looked very much like the Shikon Miko, though there were some major differences. This woman was taller, standing about 5'7", with long almost knee-length straight hair. Her dark hazel eyes shown with regret and her movements, though fluid, told a sad tale of remorse. She stood next to the warrior, her miko garb white and red. Upon her skin, on the right side of her neck, she bore a sloppily done mating mark of a blood red cresent moon with two deep purple streaks, almost like clouds, over it.

"These will be your partners in this mission. Let me introduce you to Sango, a youkai slayer whom stood beside your charge's side as a sister and companion. Lady Sango was also the one whom has taught this person to use various weapons, though not well enough to be completely capable in battle." He said, causing the woman to wince and look ashamed. "Next is Miroku, a monk of average spiritual power. In his life time he, with Lady Sango, was able to begin the Higurashi's large family. They are the ancestors, and friends, of your new charge. Do not let his calm appearance fool you, he has learned to use his powers effectively in battle and is very knowledgable in holy spells." The demi-god said as Miroku grinned and gave a wave.

"Next are two former members of the Band of Seven, a largely feared group of mercenaries centuries ago. They are here to repent for sins made against the person you will be protecting. Jankotsu is, yes, very homosexual and not afraid to show it, however he's also a genious when it comes to torture and unique poisoned weaponry. His sword, there, is a long distance attack weapon, because his close combat skills are less effective when he's up against men. Bankotsu, however, specializes in close combat and possession spells. He, himself, cannot cast said spells but he can dispell them quite easily. As you can tell, Banryu is his weapon of choice, though I've been told to suggest you do not touch it or his hair for his lack of...patience with those who do." Koenma said as Jankotsu winked at Kurama and Bankotsu reached over and gave to homosexual a good smack across the head.

"Ow...Oh Bankotsu, you know I can't touch him, can't I just flirt a bit?" Jankotsu whined and Bankotsu chuckled.

"We're not going to find dates, and don't you dare try to go killing any woman we come across, you know _she'll_ have your ass if you do." Bankotsu said and Jankotsu pouted.

"Just because you like the little tramp for her power doesn't mean I have to." Jankotsu said and crossed his arms huffing with jealousy.

"...Anyway....Last, but certainly not least, we have Kikyo. Kikyo was thought to be the target's past life, however, said woman only resembles Kikyo which is why her personality was a bit...odd when she 'borrowed' a bit of the woman's soul to live. She is here to work off that sin, as well as appologize to the woman and another. She is a master in the dark arts, thanks to the short time she was kinda undead, and, though she no longer has miko abilities, she knows specific spells that will be useful."

"We're protecting Kagome Higurashi, are we not?" Hiei asked, his eyes angry as they looked to the demi-god.

"Y-yes, I know of her past, Hiei, and of you. It's for this reason I am putting you in charge of this mission, though Kagome-sama will always have the final say in what will happen. She is the pack leader, all of you, remember that with little to no effort she could kill anyone of you, though she will most likely not."

Just as Koenma said that Botan appeared with a slightly angry Kagome. "You better have a good reason for not warning me, Reikai prince." Kagome hissed out, her eyes flashing pink dangerously. She then froze. "...Sango? Miroku? F-Hiei?.." She started then her eyes widened at Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Jankotsu. "Ok...." She turned towards Hiei, grabbing his cloak and pulling him face close to hers. "You tell me what is going on this instant or I'm going to be very, _very_ angry for you allowing the Reikai prince to bring back my enemies." She snarled at him causing Hiei to grab her hands and force her to let him go.

"I did not know what was happening until after I got here and saw the undead bitch." He said, a bit harshly but caught himself. "Onna, they are back from death to take you through Makai. They're here to atone for sins, not to hurt you." He said very softly as he braught a hand up to run his fingers through her hair. "Do you think I would let them bring you into this without knowing if you'd be hurt or not?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, neither would Miroku or Sango." She answered and hugged him tight. He blushed and struggled a bit before glaring about the room.

Shock and amusement graced the features of those around them, though Kurama, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo looked uneffected. Koenma's pacifier nearly fell from his mouth in his shock.

"Shorty's had a girlfriend all this time and we didn't know?!" Kuwabara asked, suprised at the affection that flowed so easily between the two and Kagome laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend, hell I've never really even _had _a boyfriend! He was only a boy when I first saw him, to see him all grown up and with so many friends makes me so happy! Though I only knew him a couple months, he's a very close friend." Kagome said as she let him go and leaned her back against his chest, happily looking about. "You were so shy when I met you, I'm so happy for you, Hiei." She said as he sighed.

"They are _not_ friends, onna." He growled out and Kagome giggled.

"Of course they are or you wouldn't be around them, nor would you be standing so far out into the room, I bet before you got close you'd stand in a corner or up against a wall, as far from them as possible. Anyway, I'm Kagome Higurashi, everyone!" She said and waved a bit. "And, Kikyo, I really want to know how you're alive without my soul."

Kikyo blushed and stepped forward, looking to her feet. "Kagome-sama, you were never my reincarnation, simply some girl that looked much like me. I'm afraid your soul had caused a slight..insanity in that clay body I had due to the immense power. I do not know how you're able to keep such power hidden." She said and Kagome blinked.

"Thats...weird. My power isn't _that _strong, it's just...there." Kagome said with a shrug. "Though I don't think we'll be mixed up anymore thanks to the Shikon." Kagome said, pointing to her forehead and Kikyo smiled lightly. "Besides, I knew all that hate couldn't have really been you, I mean InuYasha has more sense than that!" Kagome announced, as Hiei's fingers trailed down her hair.

Kikyo bowed lightly and stepped back before Kagome raised a brow at the two former enemies of hers. "So...Jankotsu won't be trying to kill me or rape my male body guards now will he?"

"Unfortunately, or fortunately, which ever view you want to take on it, Jankotsu's now got a reason not to do any of that." Bankotsu said, snickering a bit. "Jankotsu, show them!" He commanded and Jankotsu lowered his kimono, sighing as the yellow turtle neck was revealed to have some device over his heart.

"Unless the person I'm touching in a flirtatious or sexual way is ready and willing I get to die again for a few minutes, then I'm revived...painfully. Same with hurting any woman that you do not wish me to, side effect of being braught back to protect you is I have to listen to you. Bankotsu's only prevents him from injuring people when you do not wish for it." Jankotsu said, pouting prettily.

Kagome frowned. "But that's like torturing you, Jankotsu!" She said, eyes flashing pink as she moved away from Hiei and towards the former merc. Hiei followed her with his eyes, his hand on his sword as she lightly touched the device. Her eyes glowed that pink color, startling Jankotsu as he felt a shift inside. Kagome's hand moved away and her blue eyes sparkled.

"There, now you can at least flirt freely, raping is a no-no, but you're a person who thrives on flirting." Kagome said and looked to Bankotsu. "Sorry yours is staying as is, can't have you killing freely after the last time I saw you." Kagome appologized, grinning. Bankotsu flashed his boyish smile at her.

"Ah, but I have other things on my mind now." He said and Sango punched his side with a scowl.

"Kagome, watch your back with him just as much, if not more, as you did with Miroku." Sango said, and Hiei scowled.

"...You mean I've got another hentai in the pack?! That makes three, if you count Jankotsu, but only the boys have to worry bout him." Kagome said, looking down at Jankotsu. "No groping sexual organs, Jankotsu." She said as she sat on Koenma's desk.

"So, avatar, tell me about yourself." Kagome said as she crossed her legs daintily.

"Which one of us?" Kurama asked in a dual voice, shocking those around him as his eyes turned a lighter green.

"Ningen then Kitsune." Kagome said, tapping her finger on the desk she sat upon.

"I was born Shuichi Minamino, other than you I'm probebly the closest to Hiei than anyone else. I can telepathically link images and thoughts to Hiei, as he to me, and I have a way with plants." He shrugged and grinned. "I'm good with whips, and often am the peacemaker of our little group since everyone tends to want to pick fights with one another.." He glanced at Hiei then Yusuke with that remark. "..other than that I'm pretty much you're average guy." With that his appearance and height changed. He stood now taller than any of the others at about seven foot, silver hair and golden eyes combined with the fact he had ears atop his head made her think of InuYasha. His tail lazily swayed and his kind smile was replaced with a much more mischevious one.

"Normal my ass. Shuichi's looks were enhanced by my own powers, causing him to be the most popular male just about anywhere we go." He started walking over to Kagome, whom couldn't get over the ears. "I don't understand how you take to your little Firefly so fast and yet dare to give a kitsune a warning, in our own tongue no less. I wonder how you even learned the kitsune language..." He murmured, grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes. "No fear of a kitsune at all, either. You are an odd miko."

"Eh..hold that thought." Kagome said before reaching up and petting his ears. Sango and Miroku, unable to take it, burst out laughing, soon followed by Jankotsu and Bankotsu while a soft chuckle was heard from Hiei.

Youko released her chin and jerked away, standing at full height and a teary eyed Sango giggled. "You'll have to forgive her she has an..addiction to soft fluffy ears." She explained, causing Youko's slightly aggrivated frown to become a charming grin.

"Oh...a fettish is it?" He purred and leaned closer. "Than by all means have all you want, little mi-" He was cut off as a halberd, a sword, and an odd series of blades came his way. Barely making it out, having been sliced in the chest by the sword, he looked at the culprits.

Bankotsu stood to Kagome's right, a deep frown on his face, while his deep blue eyes hardened as he glared at the kitsune. Hiei, on the other side of Kagome, was giving off a heated aura in his rage, his sword lightly dripping with the fox spirit's blood. Jankotsu, however was smiling as he calmly flicked his wrist to pull his sword back together from his place on the couch.

"Naughty, naughty, kitsune. Kagome-san is my brother's current intrest, I suggest you not talk to her so suggestively, though you can come over here and give naughty lil Jankotsu a try." Jankotsu purred and Youko grinned, his tail lashing back and forth.

"If Shuichi didn't already have a love intrest in mind, I would, sadly my ningen half is not into males." Youko said, running a thumb over his wound and licking off the blood. "Besides, who said only one man was allowed to go after the girl? She would make a fine mate, Shuichi's intrest be damned on that one."

"Oh you little tramp!" Jankotsu whined, looking at Kagome. "Stealing all the men, without even doing anything!"

Kagome sighed. "Not like I _want _the attention." She said before grabbing Hiei's cloak and pulling him to her. "You shouldn't be attacking people for flirting with me, sweety, it's not like I'd have let him too close. Miko equals purifying of kitsune's fun parts." Kagome said with humor in her voice as the men about the room winced.

"You...you wouldn't really do that would you?" Yusuke asked, shocked.

"If I had to." Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around Hiei's waist to pull him back towards her. "Hiei, clean your sword and you can stand by me just in case, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I just wanted to pet his ears, they remind me of InuYasha's." She said and after a bit of silence he flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it while Kagome turned to Bankotsu.

"You, mister protective, are not my boyfriend, or even truly close to me at all! You had no right to attack someone like that, and if you do it again I will subdue you." She snarled out, eyes flashing pink as he backed off, a frown marring his features. She smiled then. "Smile, Bankotsu, you're ruining your good looks with that scowl." She didn't miss his immediate reaction, a slight blush, then a grin as he leaned against the wall.

She then turned to the kitsune whom looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Don't you be toying with Jankotsu's feelings, kitsune, I can take you down just as easily. Now, continue."

"My name, little miko, is Youko Kurama. I've been known throughout the last six hundred or so years for my theiving skills, though I've been around for the last thousand. I've a close relationship with nature, and use it to my advantage, whether it be my rose whip or some random man eating plant." With that he shrugged with a grin. "As you've witnessed, as a kitsune I'm sexual by nature, mostly because the energies let out in such an act only give me more power. Shuichi is lucky I do not take advantage of his popularity for my own selfish desires, mostly because I _do _care what his mother thinks."

Then, switching over to kitsune tongue he let out a drawn out message. "Though I'll make an acception for you."

Kagome countered in kitsune tongue, slightly angered. "Back off, male."

Youko shrugged, still grinning though his eyes held a competitive glint to them he continued in japanese. "I'll have my fun, miko, sooner or later." He said as Shuichi came out blushing brightly. He bowed.

"I'm sorry for his behavior towards you, miko-sama. I did not think he'd be so...forward. He has never done something like this in all my life." He said, highly emberassed and Kagome laughed.

"Considering the fact I had a youkai claiming me as his woman for several years on end, plus a ningen coming to take me out on dates after years of not even getting to hold my hand, I'd say he's quite charming. He did let me touch his ears after all." Kagome said, grinning at Hiei. "You've made an interesting friend, and I've got to say I'm glad he's a kitsune. I at least know how to handle their kind." She said as she held up a necklace. "So, Shuichi, why does Youko have this necklace? It doesn't look valuable, I'm guessing sentimental reasons."

Youko forced his way out and he grinned. "Oh, a little theif are you? Ah, that necklace belonged to a dear friend of mine. You're a miko after my own heart, being able to steal something from me."

Hiei chuckled and took the necklace, tossing it to the kitsune. Kagome pouted. "If it weren't such a good story on that I woulda kept it. However, as for stealing it, I had to learn to teach my own kit." She shrugged. "Kitsunes steal, and are good at it. He needed help in that department. Hiei was there for one of the lessons, and it wasn't til an hour later I noticed he had stolen himself a few fruit from a nearby vender." She added, poking Hiei's shoulder with a finger earning her an annoyed grunt from the hybrid.

Yusuke, Bankotsu, Jankotsu, and Youko were laughing by now at the little pure miko being a theif just to teach a young kit. That's when Youko stopped. "You had a kit?"

"Oh, yes, Shippo was my son, I adopted him after some power hungry youkai killed his parents." She sighed, running a hand through her own hair at the thought. "Hiei, do you know if he is still alive."

Hiei nodded and rolled his eyes. "The brat is just as sexual as Youko is, and you've now got a nice litter of grandchildren to coddle." He said and Kagome squealed in excitement.

"So he took a mate?! Who is she? Is she nice?" She asked, leaning closer to Hiei as he sighed.

"You will see them after we take you to this gathering we've yet to be told about." Hiei said and Koenma opened his mouth but Kagome stopped him.

"Introductions are not over with yet, young prince, you can wait." She snapped at the demi-god in several voices not her own, one very female voice standing out. "Hiei, it is rude to interrupt such things." The voices also said before Kagome's pink eyes changed back blue. She looked to Yusuke and he smirked.

"I'm the usual leader of out group, Yusuke Urameshi. I'm known for my fighting, plus winning the Dark Tournament, which is a youkai thing basically. I'm a spirit detective so I tend to get missions, though they're usually more exciting than escorting some miko to see a youkai somewhere." He grouched, crossing his arms. "I got a wife and a kid on the way, other than that you'll see for yourself if we come across any youkai."

Kuwabara took that time to speak up. "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" He said, puffing out his chest with pride as Youko rolled his eyes and reverted to Kurama before he hit the oaf. "I work with Urameshi because I can, I have a spirit sword able to rip through barriers and stuff. I'm going to marry Yukina, one day, even if chibi there don't like it!" The man announced, and Hiei growled loudly.

"You will not be _alive _should you even _try _to do such a thing." Hiei said and Kagome grabbed his chin forcing the dark youkai to look her in the eyes.

"You cannot help who falls in love, Hiei. If it end up being what she wants, in the end it'd only hurt her if he were to die." She said before leaning over, pressing his cheek to his as she whispered. "Besides if she's that important to you she can't be _that _stupid." She added before pulling away, causing any youkai, or those with sensitive hearing, in the room to burst out laughing. Hiei looked shocked at first, but his deep laughter joined the others, shocking Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma to freeze as it began. When it died down his mask fell into place and he looked down at her with a amused sparkle to them.

She turned away from the deep red eyes to look at Koenma, neatly folding her legs as she turned on the desk. "So, to whom are they taking me to, and why?"

"OH!" Koenma hopped onto his desk and cleared his throat. "You are to escort Kagome-sama, without fail, to the King of Makai. Not only that, but a few Lords, and Ladies, want to see her too. Plus the Western Lord's Second in command says he has very important buisness to discuss with her, and so she will be taken to the King's palace in North-Western Makai."

Hiei and Kurama paled at the mention of the King. He was known for his ruthlessness and his impatience with ningen. Hiei hauled Kagome off the desk by her waist, before setting her down gently. "Onna, do not interrupt this following conversation."

"Wha?"

With that Hiei pulled out his sword and nearly decapitated the prince, only to be blocked by a halberd. He glared at Bankotsu who looked at him in confusion. "Mind telling us what this is about?"

"The King will kill her!" Hiei snarled and Kurama nodded.

"I'm afraid Hiei is right in this one, the King of Makai is known for his dislike of ningen, particularly females. Before the barrier was raised he went on a killing spree, angry at the formation of the three seperate worlds, but that was a result from the Shikon battle."

"Wait! You mean it's because if the Shikon the worlds were seperated? Hold on I need to have a little inner chat." Kagome said, scowling.

_+Well, Shikon, what the hell is this about?+_

_-A wish granted to you. You wished for peace for Youkai and Ningen alike, and so we did the best possible. We seperated them, and set the Reikai in place to keep the peace.-_

_+...So I'm like the creator. Awesome.+_

"Ok, apparently the barriers are up cuz I wanted peace, and the Shikon was kind enough to want to give it to me. Um, so I'm going to have to confront this King as to why it happened anyway." Kagome said, shrugging. "Its only fair."

"No." Hiei growled out. "I will not have you killed because you have some foolish need to explain."

"I agree with Hiei, Kagome if this King is out for your blood I'd rather you live and keep my sins in place." Bankotsu agreed.

"I ain't takin' no girl to her death!" Kuwabara said, stubbernly crossing his arms.

With a round of many no's Kagome grabbed the blade of Hiei's sword and forced it away from Koenma. "Hiei, I will be going. You can be there to protect me or let me walk into this on my own." She snarled out, eyes narrowing at him. "As for the rest of you, I'm assuming the King is youkai?" She asked, releasing the blade, her bloody hand throbbing. Hiei grabbed it and scowled at her licking the blood away.

"Of course he's youkai." Yusuke said with a frown on his face.

"Then there won't be a problem. Miko, remember." Kagome said, snatching her hand back from Hiei and, eyes turning purple, she shot out a black tongue and licked the wound clean herself. She smirked at the suprised look.

"The shikon cannot be whole without the youkai half, just as our guardian will not be whole until she finds a youkai mate." She said in multiple voices, a deep but still feminin voice over powering the others. "Not that we minded the tongue action, hybrid, but we can heal our guardian just fine." She added with a wink to Hiei. She leaned closer and grinned. "Do you _like _blood?" She purred out at the now blushing youkai before laughing. "Our guardian must meet with the youkai king, he will not hurt her." Taking a glance at Koenma. "Sesshoumaru _likes _our Guardian."

With a gasp Kagome's eyes turned blue. "SESSHOUMARU is the King?!" Kagome screeched, suprised. Then she stopped, blinking before calming down. "I shouldn't be suprised. Oh, Hiei, sorry bout Shikon. That side is a bit playful." She added and grinned, looking to Kurama. "Though make sure Youko knows she won't hesitate to hurt him if he gets too friendly while she's out."

"Of course, but now that we know you're on good terms with the King I'm fine with taking you to see him." Kurama said and Miroku agreed.

"If it's Sesshoumaru, he'll most likely be the key to finding Kagome a good youkai mate." Miroku added and grinned at Kagome. "Though I'm disappointed to see you won't be so innocent anymore."

Kagome sighed. "With how that half of the Shikon is? It sends me images of it's preferance in male youkai, which comes in all varieties, just nude." Kagome grumbled, covering her face with her hands. "It even describes things I didn't think could be physically possible!" Kagome said, causing chuckles all around and hearty laughter from Yusuke. Kuwabara blushed at the thought of the Shikon teasing the girl with such images.

"Do tell, Kagome-sama, any youkai you know?" Miroku said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, please?" Kagome asked and Jankotsu, hopped out of the way, coming to sit beside Kagome.

"HENTAI!" Slap.

"Ah, but my sweet Sango, me and you discovered all dif-" He was cut off by hiraikotsu hitting him in the jaw, causing him to his his head on the wall behind him. "Sango, why must you abuse me for telling the truth?"

"Because that is private, and you are a lech." She said, crossing her arms. She then took that moment to remind him of the not so shocking news they heard from Koenma, seeing as Miroku had to admit that his last name was Higurashi when they married. "You know, Kagome is our great great some odd granddaughter, you incestuous pervert." Miroku paled at this, having forgotten for a moment due to old habits.

"Kagome-sama you will not be taking a mate, as my own blood, you are forbidden!" Miroku grouched, crossing his arms. Kagome laughed as she got over she shock of the news.

"Protective of any girls you two had, I'm guessing?" Kagome asked Sango and she nodded.

"Which reminds me, my flesh and blood, I'm going to have to have a long talk with InuYasha." Miroku growled out. And Kagome sighed.

"We kissed maybe three times during that entire time I doubt you need to talk to him about anything. Besides, I don't even know if he's still alive." Kagome said, taking Koenma's name plate and throwing it at Miroku only to have him dodge gracefully. "When did he start dodging female attacks?" Kagome asked and Sango grinned.

"After our first daughter learned to throw things." Sango said proudly. "Ah, she handled the Hiraikotsu so well, such a strong arm she had." She murmured, remembering the child. "We named her Kagome, after you, she had your same firey temper too."

Kagome laughed and stood. "Well, first things first, I need to get my things packed. You don't expect me to go anywhere without a steady supply of snacks, do you?" Kagome asked and Sango laughed.

"I'd have been wondering who you were if you did!" Sango said as Kagome grinned.

"So, Botan reaper-lady mind opening a portal?" She asked, only to have her arm grabbed. Turning about Hiei growled lightly.

"I'm going with you." He said and Kagome laughed, pulling him into a hug using his arm to tug him forward. Having been in an awkward position he found his head being cradled to Kagome's chest. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know you're welcome with me anytime, Firefly." She said and the members of his group, including Kurama, were suprised to see the youkai's arms wrap around her waist, a hand trailing up and down her back much as their aura selves had been doing earlier. Hiei was a bit lost as her fingers played with his hair, and he let out a loud content murr.

"Th-The chibi is PURRING!" Kuwabara shouted, shocked and slightly disturbed at the sight of an obviously content Hiei. Yusuke nodded and Bankotsu let out a loud growl, just as Miroku stepped forward, slapping an ofuda on Kagome's back, causing Hiei to be forced back by a barrier. Hiei, blushing from the purring comment and even more red from anger at the monk, began growling loudly.

Kagome reached behind her and tore off the ofuda, smacking it onto Miroku's face. "NOT needed, thanks _grandpa _Miroku." She snapped, moving between him and Hiei as the hybrid moved to attack the man. "Hiei, don't you be attacking my family." She said without looking at him before walking to Botan, whom opened a portal. Hiei growled at the monk before following Kagome out of the office.

o0o

I think that this chapter will end here. I'm glad I was able to make it this long, having to retype it and replot this chapter a few times. I WAS going to have the Spirit Detectives show up at Kagome's place, find out about her past, and take her to Koenma when Botan showed up and found out. Of course, I didn't like how that was coming out, considering I kept forgetting about Kagome's family's presence while writing. *sigh* Although, now there is room for some better scenes that don't emberass Hiei so much.

There is going to be some odd twists in the story, including already paired characters being re-assigned partners. Possible Character death. Possible good guy goes bad. Maybe even some sorry break up scenes! However, I am taking suggestions on pairings. Yes I will change my story a bit to make m'fans happy! Just remember not everyone can be happy.

Hiei/Kag will be the only unbreakable in this story. Oh, yes, this update is dedicated to **MadMiko **because it's her damn fault I got absorbed into Hiei/Kag fics and now I can't seem to stop reading them!!!!!


	3. Kindess Is Remembered

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

Author's Note Please Read: YAY back home in Kentucky where I have Word! *does a little dance* so here's a few changes.

_hiei telepath_

**kurama telepath**

_**youko telepath**_

"talking"

'thinking'

_+kagome telepath+_

_-Shikon telepath-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last Time:Don't tell people how to do things, tell them what to do and have them surprise you with the results._

"_Th-The chibi is PURRING!" Kuwabara shouted, shocked and slightly disturbed at the sight of an obviously content Hiei. Yusuke nodded and Bankotsu let out a loud growl, just as Miroku stepped forward, slapping an ofuda on Kagome's back, causing Hiei to be forced back by a barrier. Hiei, blushing from the purring comment and even more red from anger at the monk, began growling loudly._

_Kagome reached behind her and tore off the ofuda, smacking it onto Miroku's face. "NOT needed, thanks grandpa Miroku." She snapped, moving between him and Hiei as the hybrid moved to attack the man. "Hiei, don't you be attacking my family." She said without looking at him before walking to Botan, whom opened a portal. Hiei growled at the monk before following Kagome out of the office._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three: Kindness is the only service that will stand the storm of life and not wash out. It will wear well and be remembered long after the prism of politeness or the complexion of courtesy has faded away**

Souta's tears flowed freely, had been for what seemed to be hours now, even as his throat felt raw from his painful cries. He had heard the bubbly woman say she was the grim reaper, saying that Kagome needed to come with her. He had seen Kagome and her whisper, but couldn't hear what was said from his place at Kagome's door. He had gone there to ask her for help with school work, only to see a woman with blue hair through the crack in Kagome's door. The crack, itself, wasn't because the door was open, but because InuYasha had actually punched her door one day.

He choked out a laugh at the memory, having to dodge the angered inu hanyou's fist because he had insulted the insecure male of the past. A painful cry tore its way out of his throat then, causing him to fist his hands in his shirt tightly. He had failed her again.

She was gone. Dead.

And all because the grim reaper just wanted to pick her up and leave for some reason! He sat there, on his knees in Kagome's room, where she had disappeared but moments ago, though it seemed much longer than that, crying out for his lost sister. He had failed her, as he had so many times before, he had failed her.

o0o

When Kagome stepped out of the portal, she froze. An immense feeling of grief and guilt hit her full force, and so, not even waiting for Hiei, she ran towards the source. Hiei, confused and concerned, was hot on her heels. They swept past her mother, whom gave a quick 'hello' and 'oh my' when they didn't acknowledge her. She, too, quickly followed after a moment of hesitation. Kagome's heart clenched as she opened the door of her room, seeing her brother sobbing on the floor, crying out for her. Without a moments notice she was instantly there, holding him and rocking him in her arms.

He was still such a kid, Kagome thought, as she whispered how things would be alright. She was there now.

"Y-you left with th-the reaper! I saw you!" Souta cried out and Kagome nodded, understanding now.

"She only came to get me to meet some people, Souta, I'm surprised you saw her at all, normal people usually can't see her, I'm told. Maybe you've got some powers!" Kagome said, distracting him from the topic and Souta looked at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Like you!?" He asked, fists now grabbing hold of her shirt. She smiled, he had always thought her some hero. She, in her own mind, wasn't but knew that her brother thought so and was flattered. Her eyes glazed over as they turned pink for a moment, looking at her younger brother's aura.

The purples and light blues of a monk's aura surrounded him, it was to be expected with their blood, however his was active, swirling and lashing out towards Hiei and, lightly, towards herself. "Ah, this is interesting." She murmured as she looked at his aura self. He stood there, proudly, or as proud as he could given he was barely into his teens, holding what looked to be a very large sword, it reminded her of Tetsusaiga. "Hiei, look at his aura, he's holding a weapon, like Kuwabara and Yusuke."

Hiei raised a brow, but did as asked, looking at the boy's aura. The boy's aura self had a sword, he knew that sword too, it must be because of his worship of the hanyou. He smirked. "The boy needs training, he has spirit energy and the holy powers of a monk."

Souta grinned happily at that and turned to his now purple eyed sister.

"Oh, baby brother is all grown up and ready to kill us youkai." She purred, looking to Hiei and licking her lips with that black tongue of hers. "Though, I'd like to taste some of your blood on my own, little Firefly."

Souta blinked and narrowed his eyes at Hiei. "Don't you try anything funny with my sister." He damn near growled out, he was good at growling for a ningen, very good. Must run in the family.

Kagome blinked, her eyes returning to blue as she blushed and looked to Souta. "N-Now Souta, you know I'm not that kinda girl so leave him be. Besides, he hasn't been anything but a gentleman with me, I'll let you go after a certain kitsune after you start your training." She said and grinned happily. "You'll be happy to know he's perverted and has apparently taken a liking to me!"

"...I'm going to kill him." Souta snarled before he smiled happily. "So, when am I going to start training?"

"You'll start training with me during our trip now go pack, I've got some packing to do of my own." She said and watched him take off to his own room. She pulled out the old back pack and began gathering things needed for the trip. "Hiei, you know about swords, but what about spiritual energy? I'm afraid I'll only be able to train him with ofudas and stuff like that." She said as she pulled open her closet, grabbing this and that. "What kinda weather do you think we'll be running into in Makai?"

"The detective can train the boy with his spiritual powers, and I have extensive knowledge in blades of all kinds it will be no problem to teach him. As for Makai, I suggest you dress warm but make sure you have something in case it does rain. Kurama will probably set up a tent of plant life should it rain, however it would be wise to have something just in case." He watched as she pulled out several tank tops, a tube top of all things, and many shorts, skirts, and jeans.

"I've always wanted to wear this thing..." She murmured as she held up the black tube top to herself, looking in the mirror. "Any places you can think of on the way where I can bathe?"

"Warm rivers and lakes, one hot spring near Shippo's den." Hiei said as she packed the clothes away and went for her underwear drawer, quickly grabbing her needed undergarments and stowing them away with a slight blush before pulling out a bikini. She wished her bathing suit had lasted longer, she felt so...exposed in the skimpy swim wear her mother had bought her.

"I would bring something to cover up more with the fox around." Hiei suggested, nearly chuckling as she blushed.

"Yeah...Maybe one of my night shirts?" She mumbled before standing and looking through her closet, soon she grinned pulling out a nearly see-through dress Yuka had given her for her birthday. Something about playing up the her sex life. Kagome snorted. What sex life? She smiled, it would allow her to cover up and still wash herself through the thin fabric. She soon frowned in thought. Did it still fit?

With that she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, putting on the dark blue bikini and black dress. The dress held itself in place with a choker, covering her breasts and showing a great deal of her back. She winced at the fact it only went mid thigh, but it was loose enough to wash in, though she still looked so damn slutty in it! Quickly changing back, against her better judgment she decided to pack it.

As she went to pack it she sighed. "Hiei, I'm so putting you and Souta in charge of keeping the perverts away while I bathe, even though it covers me up good I feel like a damn whore wearing the thing." She grumbled, causing him to laugh.

"Onna, if you plan on mating a youkai, as the Shikon has said, you may want to bring such things. Some youkai, like kitsune, are sexual by nature, however others, such as Koorime, are asexual though they can mate they tend to see the act as...disgusting. If you find yourself falling for such a youkai you may have to seduce them." Hiei said, scowling at the last part. Kagome blushed.

"I'm not going to go seducing a youkai I like! If a youkai and I fall in love I'll happily mate with them, if they want it, but I'm not going to go manipulating the situation like that." She said and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "Besides I think between you and Bankotsu most of my suitors will be dead before I can ever develop feelings for them."

Hiei snorted. "If you like a male, I will not get in your way, onna."

"Sweet of you to say, but what if I ended up liking Youko?" Kagome asked, feeling his chest vibrate with the growl he let out. She laughed and grinned at him. "See? You don't even want your friend flirting with me, much less strangers."

Hiei stopped and his brow creased as he thought about that. He was being very territorial over this female. Was it because of how she relaxed him? Maybe it had to do with how she saved him, all those centuries ago. What ever it was he had to get over it if she were to find a mate.

She sighed, pulling away from him as she turned to continue her packing but was surprised when she was pulled back to him. She wasn't uncomfortable when he wrapped an arm around her waist and his forehead fell to her shoulder. She had held him in that position as a child, letting her scent take his mind away from things, nightmares and such. His other hand came up and latched onto her other shoulder and she smiled.

She wasn't stupid, she knew of his attraction towards her, it was obvious even when he was a child, but she would not deny him comfort. She enjoyed his attention, anyway, so it was fine. She was exulting in having him so close, intensely aware of his masculinity. He had grown up to be one of the most attractive males she had ever come across, and his personality just drew her in more. It compelled and challenged her in all the ways a woman could be, but she didn't mind.

It felt very, _very _good to be with her, enveloped by the intimacy of the moment and the subtle emanations of overlapping auras and clashing power. It was unlike anything he had experienced with any other one being, and he had had his share of women. He had even came close to taking another miko, but in the end she was killed by his own claws. She wasn't like his Kagome at all.

His Kagome? Well, yes, in a way she was his. Even now she was letting him hold her, mark her silently with his own scent. Just enough that any other youkai would notice they had been close, but not enough to place a claim.

She lifted a hand, touching his cheek lightly as she smiled, she was lightly blushing, he noticed as he looked up at her. Her thumb caressed his cheek lightly as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know what you're doing, Hiei, and I'm fine with it, I'm quite happy you care enough to mark me as someone under your protection. However, know you are not the one to choose my mate, the final say will always be mine and even if you do not approve of my choice I will be following my heart." She said, kissing his nose lightly. "I'm also not as unaware of what the people around me feel, I've always known, my Firefly, and I want you to know that. Bankotsu wants me for power, Youko wants my body-" She heard his deep throated growl but smiled at him. "You simply are confused as to why you want me." His growling stopped and a light blush found its way to his cheeks as he looked away from her, jerking his face from her hand.

"I do not understand why I want someone whom was a mother figure to me when I was young." He said, letting her go. He didn't look at her but knew she was smiling.

"It may be because I was the first to show you so much attention, you thrived on that back then. You protected me fiercely, and watched over me just as I watched over you." Her eyes turned towards the Goshinbaku outside her window and they darkened to a purple color.

"We will always watch over you, now that you are back." The dark side of the shikon told the man, placing a small hand on his chest and leaning forward to place her own head on his shoulder, marking him just as he marked her. "Are you the one, little Firefly? The one to balance us? Or will you be another to break us?" Pulling away the purple eyes turned pink and a small shy smile came to Kagome's lips.

"You have a large role to fill, that much we know, hybrid. You have given yourself the duty of protecting us, yet you can feel it, can't you? This, all of this, is just the calm before the storm." The light side of the shikon said before Kagome came back, blinking.

"Aw, crap, Shikon is hinting at more evils!" Kagome whined, when Hiei looked back at her he couldn't help the chuckle that came out, she was pouting like a child as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, as well as an arrow making kit.

"Kagome, I don't think you can get through life without some youkai or another after you." He said just as Souta walked into the room with his own huge backpack. The two were more alike than they thought, he realized with a slight amusement at the over stuffed backpacks of the two.

"Kagome wouldn't be Kagome without some adventure! Even as kids she found this strange pl-" Souta stopped when Kagome glared at him. "Oh yeah...not suppose to talk about that..."

Now Hiei was interested. He looked at Kagome, he knew she could feel his eyes on her, he watched with carefully hidden amusement when she tensed up and looked at him with a nervous smile. He narrowed his eyes at her, fully expecting an explanation, she knew it too by the way she looked like she were ready to bolt.

Souta, also noticing this, stood in the doorway. "Now, sis, you know now that he's heard something he's going to get it out of you eventually.." Souta said as she turned a glare towards him.

"NO! That place is special, Souta! It's _our _place." She growled at him and Souta shrugged.

"It was before that stupid thing attacked, plus we haven't been there since you began your adventure." Her brother answered and Kagome sighed. "Besides, isn't he like family now? You did kinda help raise him for a little bit, nothing like Shippo, but still."

"Brat. We never did find out what that thing was, did we? We just...ran." Kagome said, thinking back on the incident. "We were so young..."

"Care to share this story, onna?" Hiei asked, raising a brow at her. Kagome's shoulders slumped in silent defeat.

"When Souta and I were really young, a few years before I fell into the well, I found a..place. It's protected by some barrier, I realize that now, and it's like an amazing garden. There's herbs and flowers, and right in the middle is a pond with some exotic looking fish in it. One day while we were playing out there some...thing attacked us. I think it was a youkai, but it was like a shadow. It was black and see through, but it had these glowing green eyes, it said something about daddy. Something along the lines of 'Toko's children, I wonder how good you taste.' It grabbed me but it dropped me and I smelled something burning...I think my miko powers may have attacked it." She paused for a moment to look at her hand and frown a bit.

"Anyway, this thing chased us until it hit the shrine grounds, it apparently can't get in the yard at all. We didn't go back after that. We talked to daddy about it, he only said that somethings are better left for us to learn when we got older." She frowned and looked at Souta. "I wonder why it never came for us again? It seemed to have something against daddy, maybe daddy killed it? He did a lot of strange things.."

"Mama told me you get your powers from daddy's side of the family." He said with a shrug, before grinning. "Maybe dad attracted trouble like you do!"

Kagome snorted and grabbed her hair brush from her dresser, adding it into the bag with her clothes. "Its not my fault I was born with a stupid jewe-HEY!" Kagome rubbed her temples and scowled. "Fine, fine! The almighty Shikon no Tama! Sheesh, touche."

-_We'll show you stupid you rude girl!_- Shikon huffed at her, allowing Hiei to enter the conversation by opening a link with him. Hiei smirked.

_+You're the cause of a lot of my troubles you stupid bauble! If it weren't for you I'd be a normal everyday girl! Maybe I'd have never thought Hojo was so boring and happily be dating by now!+ _Kagome whined as she stuffed a couple first aid kits in the large bag.

_Having problems, onna? _Hiei asked before sitting on her bed, causing her to flush and turn to glare at him over her shoulder_._

_+Yes! I just want a normal life without you youkai after me left and right! If it's not the jewel it's because you're all attracted to me! Ugh! Now I got Bankotsu after my ass too! Stupid pretty boy...should have had InuYasha cut off certain male parts of his anatomy...+ _Kagome ranted in her head only to stop when she heard his mental laughter.

_I wonder, onna, how many youkai have been after you for mating purposes?_

_+Too many, including you now! I hope Kouga's not still lusting after me...I mean you beat him when you were just a kid, I wonder what you'd do to him now?+ _Kagome's mind conjured up images of Kouga's death and she shuddered.

_-Oh, now this wont do at all! You shouldn't be thinking of youkai deaths when you could be thinking of..- _Shikon pulled up some rather drool worthy material of Hiei, Youko, Kurama, Kouga, and even Bankotsu. Hiei raised a brow at her as her face lit up, his lightly flushed but that only lasted a few seconds.

_So, onna, what else goes on in that mind of yours? I don't think I like other males going through your head. _Hiei said rather calmly, only to be assaulted with more images of himself via Shikon. He began doing a very good impression of a tomato at some of those pictures, they were very...detailed.

_+Damn it, you stupid jewel! Quit being perverted! You can't be doing that shit!+ _Kagome growled and Shikon snorted.

_-Ah, but we can! Hiei likes that his nude body floats about in your head from time to time. Though, it would be better if he'd strip nude so we don't have to imagine such things..- _Hiei nearly choked on his own tongue when images of him stripping for her flashed through her mind.

_+If you even think about it, Hiei, I'm going to murder you! AND I'll go have a make out session with Youko! ....Not really...can't do that...Youko'd pull out the kitsune seduction with even the smallest kiss...+ _Kagome grumbled in her head causing Hiei to smirk at her.

Souta, of course, was now completely confused. "Sis, what's Shikon saying? Is it something dirty again? That youkai half of the Shikon can really make up some dirty scenes..." Souta said, blushing as he remembered being told about youkai sex life. "I really didn't need to know about the mating habits of kitsune..." He added, scowling as Kagome's eyes turned purple.

"Ah, but Souta dear, we may mate a kitsune, or maybe even a hot n spicy little forbidden one..." Shikon purred, winking at Hiei who let a devilish grin make its way onto his face. "Or maybe we'll find something completely different! Tell me, Souta, how would you like inu hanyou nieces and nephews?"

"Dear god, we're not talking about you making little InuYashas to replace him! Now, give Kagome her damned body back you hentai!" Souta said, stomping his foot as Hiei growled at the inu children comment. As far as he was concerned, she was already his right now. Playing with his body in her mind, especially in so many positions!

Shikon-Kagome stood and made her way over to Hiei, grinning. "Look, Souta, we made him jealous. You want to claim us, Firefly? Do you want to try some of the things what we showed you?"

Hiei growled at Shikon and it retreated, giving Kagome a lovely red blush as she found herself leaning over the aggravated and slightly aroused youkai. "Eh...I'm going to need to learn to gain control over those two..." Kagome said, turning around and pushing past Souta to go get ramen from the kitchen.

Souta watched Kagome leave before placing a hand on the wall, immediately Hiei felt something was wrong and watched the boy erect a barrier with ease. Hiei stood and grabbed the sword at his waist, not drawing it quite yet, he knew the boy probably wouldn't be making a move just yet. He narrowed his eyes as the boy slowly turned towards him with a deep scowl and darkened eyes.

"I've known of these powers for a long, long time, youkai. I suggest you listen and listen well." Souta started out, his pupils narrowing to slits. He looked demonic himself at the moment, with those cold blue eyes glaring at him from across the room. "I lost Kagome before, in my past life, Enma took pity on me and let me become her little brother. If you try to take her away from me I will kill you, you tiny fucker, I may have let you join our group out of pity but she is my Kagome. She was then and she is now."

"And who the hell do you think you are to say something of the sort, hanyou? You're only her brother now, while you are family you are in no position to make her decisions for her." Hiei snarled and Souta shrugged.

"She is my sister, my family, my pack. You're lucky she likes you, you bastard, or I'd have killed you by now." With that Souta released the barrier and happily skipped downstairs after his sister.

Hiei frowned and sat back down on her bed. Her brother might be a problem, though not much of one. He obviously grew up from when he was in the Feudal Era, but that just showed how much he cared for the girl. InuYasha was overprotective to a fault, but seeing how he was now he had mellowed out a lot and learned how to act very well. He must have trained his powers as a very young child without Kagome's knowledge.

Why didn't the Shikon tell Kagome of her brother? Why was it openly teasing other males when her past love was right there within a new body? Did it not know? Or possibly it over looked him because, in this life, he was her brother?

He continued his thoughts as she came in with her arms full of ramen and kitchen supplies, watching her and her brother with cautious eyes as she finished her packing. Had the inu hanyou been so touched by Kagome's loving nature that he would have done anything to be with her again? Even if it meant he could never have her himself? He wondered how far he, himself, would go just to be with Kagome should he die. He had, after all, never forgotten her after five hundred years. He had even longed for her touch the majority of the time, causing his heat cycles to become more painful seeing as he could never become satisfied with other women. It lessened the pain to bed other women, but it wouldn't go completely away. He had always simply wanted her.

He had missed her. His eyes softened as he watched her close her bag and check what Souta had in his, not surprisingly there was alot of Ramen and not enough clothes. And so, she was scolding him, much as she scolded Shippo every so often. He had never really gotten lectures from her, seeing as he always tried his best to impress her rather than upset her.

Souta's aura self was looking much like InuYasha had after a scolding. Very pouty and a bit angry, but physically the boy nodded and pretended he was innocent and naive.

The boy was good. Too good.

o0o

Back in Koenma's office Bankotsu was getting restless, pacing to and fro with Yusuke doing the same on the opposite side of the room. "When the hell is that son of a bitch going to come back with my little miko??" Bankotsu growled at Koenma, who sighed and continued stamping papers.

"When she's packed and ready he'll give Botan a call to pick them up."

"Toddler one girl doesn't fucking need so much protection!" Yusuke snapped and Bankotsu swung his halberd at the other male.

"Kagome needs all the protection she can get, you idiot!" Bankotsu said and Jankotsu nodded.

"We were her enemies, you know, we should know. She fell for everything. Easily. Mukotsu even got her, would have taken her as his own if that gorgeous hunk of dog didn't kill him. I wonder why, in the end, that she got so much male attention? Bankotsu whats her secret? You like her, you should know!" Jankotsu whined and Sango sighed.

"Kagome has an uncanny ability to draw people to her, is all. Its as if she can make any enemy into a friend. You remember Kouga, the wolf youkai?" Sango asked and Jankotsu nodded. "Well he was an enemy at first too, he kidnapped her and everything. Then, suddenly, he's around all the time saying she's his woman."

"Ah, but Sango dear, remember who he mated in the end?" Miroku asked, grinning. Sango chuckled.

"And we thought Ayame was going to kill the poor girl, but nope she tried to get back at him another way!" Sango's eyes shown with glee as she thought back on those days, her and Miroku where getting on in their years when Ayame mated but the memories were fresh.

Kurama frowned as he filtered through Youko's memories for any Ayames or Kougas. Kouga was the leader of the Eastern Wolf tribe, most of it had been slaughtered, rumor had told. He ended up mating a girl whom everyone was sure he was going to die over. What was her name?

Shrugging it off, he looked to Kuwabara who was currently trying to talk to Kikyo, though she was rolling her eyes at him and looked about ready to kill him. "Kuwabara, Yusuke, who one the last arm wrestling match? I forget."

"I DID!" Both said, only to glare at each other.

"You're delusional, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing a fist at his team captain.

"I'm not the one with the broken brain, Kuwabaka!" Yusuke said as he threw his own fist, hitting Kuwabara in the gut.

"You're just jealous because you ain't got a girl as pretty as my darling Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled and Yusuke snorted.

"You're an idiot! Keiko's obviously better, besides Yukina hasn't ever said yes when you ask her out!"

"Yeah?! Well she would if shorty weren't always gettin' in her way!"

"Ri~ght you tell yourself that, stupid."

"ME stupid?! You're the stupid one Urameshi!"

Kikyo looked to Kurama with gratitude before turning back to watch the entertainment the two were giving tonight. Jankotsu put a hand to his cheek grinning. "Now if only they had a tub of mud to fight in, without clothes of course!"

Kurama, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Koenma shuddered and looked at the gay man with disgust and amusement. Youko, of course, was in the back of Kurama's mind saying he wouldn't mind Yusuke naked, Kuwabara however...


	4. Short Chapter!

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

_**Author's Note Please Read: SHORT chapter to amuse us with the other characters. This is a 'what's everyone else doing' chapter.**_

_hiei telepath_

**kurama telepath**

_**youko telepath**_

"talking"

'thinking'

_+kagome telepath+_

_-Shikon telepath-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Last Time:Kindness is the only service that will stand the storm of life and not wash out. It will wear well and be remembered long after the prism of politeness or the complexion of courtesy has faded away

"_She is my sister, my family, my pack. You're lucky she likes you, you bastard, or I'd have killed you by now." With that Souta released the barrier and happily skipped downstairs after his sister._

_Hiei frowned and sat back down on her bed. Her brother might be a problem, though not much of one. He obviously grew up from when he was in the Feudal Era, but that just showed how much he cared for the girl. InuYasha was overprotective to a fault, but seeing how he was now he had mellowed out a lot and learned how to act very well. He must have trained his powers as a very young child without Kagome's knowledge. _

_Why didn't the Shikon tell Kagome of her brother? Why was it openly teasing other males when her past love was right there within a new body? Did it not know? Or possibly it over looked him because, in this life, he was her brother?_

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's hard to be funny when you have to be clean **

_Koenma POV_

_It's hard being able to read dead men's minds. Bankotsu and Miroku, for example, were very loud thinkers that day. I mean, very loud. I had a huge headache by the end of the day!_

It had been a couple hours now! Where the hell were they?! The images that ran through Bankotsu and Miroku's minds were not pleasant, to them at least. This was Kagome they were thinking about, and she was with that little emotionally stunted youkai right at this very moment! He could be doing this or that or... _that. _

The two men let out twin groans of frustration as Yusuke joked about Hiei finally having a girlfriend, causing the large red haired man, Kuwabara they now knew, to guffaw at the mere thought. They knew better, however. Kagome had a way with people, youkai in particular.

Miroku looked over to Sango only to see that she was smiling and cleaning her Hiraikotsu as if nothing important was happening, as if this were some simple battle they'd be going into. No, they were giving away their great great some odd grand daughter to be mated off to some youkai! Of course, he was glad Sesshoumaru would be there to approve of any youkai that approached the girl, but still it just felt so wrong!

Even now that dark side of the shikon could be partaking in the pleasures of the flesh with that hybrid! Miroku's face fell into his hands as he thought of it. He had to be wrong, please let him be wrong! Jankotsu began giggling causing both Miroku and Bankotsu to look his way.

"What is it Ja?" Bankotsu asked and Jankotsu grinned.

"Oh, just wondering how Kagome may be having hot sweaty sex with that cute little youkai that left with her..." Jankotsu said innocently, only to have Bankotsu throw a fist at him. Kurama lounged in the corner, amused at the situation for the moment. Youko may like the thought of taking the gay man up on his offer, but Shuuichi didn't at all. In fact the thought of it scared Shuuichi out of his mind. Jankotsu was known to torture beings for fun, especially the men he found attractive, and that was just talking about battles!

"Don't worry, Kagome wouldn't sleep with a youkai she barely knew, besides she knows him from when he was a child, practically adopted him for a while. Firefly, she called him. She wouldn't sleep with her own child, now would she?" Sango made a point. Bankotsu and Miroku calmed down a bit before Sango grinned almost wickedly.

"On the other hand, he _does _have all those traits she found attractive in InuYasha..." Sango added on, innocently tapping her chin and looking up as if in thought. "Even a bit of the ones she liked in Sesshoumaru, you know she did like watching that man. And the whole thing with him being as short as her rather than making her feel shorter than she already is...Yup maybe she is having a good time."

Miroku let out an anguished cry causing Sango, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama to laugh. Bankotsu was near fuming with rage, and Jankotsu was looking at Sango in shock. Where was that innocent woman that he had fought against? He shrugged. No matter.

"You think they're using toys?" Sango added on and Jankotsu began rolling with laughter as the Spirit detectives blushed and Miroku and Bankotsu became red with anger. "Oh, oh! Kagome once told me of this thing in this time used to pleasure a woman, what was it called? A vibrator?" Sango said and grinned as the reaction to her thoughts became almost a visible aura in the air. "Ah, but sadly Kagome's too shy for that, even with that demon half of the Shikon."

Immediately Miroku and Bankotsu calmed and nodded their heads. Yes, thats right. Nothing was going on. Nothing at all.

I, Koenma, have always believed it was that bobbing of the heads that triggered it. Youko was suddenly out and in Jankotsu's lap.

"So, love, what other things do you think Kagome and that little firecracker are doing?" Youko asked and Jankostu squealed.

"Oh he absolutely _must _be using some of that elemental power of his to excite and entice her, you know how elementals are. They're good at it too! I wonder if he's into bondage, you know it's so much more fun when someone is being dominant." Jankotsu said, grinning as Youko hopped away from Bankotsu's Banryuu.

"Kagome wouldn't—She couldn't!" Bankotsu choked out and Miroku nodded his head.

"Of course not! My flesh and blood would never!"

"Says the man who asked every woman, including our great great some odd granddaughter, he met to bare his child?" Sango asked and Miroku paled. She was right! Oh no!

"It had to be the curse!" Miroku said, trying to find some way out of this one.

"Nope, you did it up until you married me, and only stopped then because you had me in bed waiting at night." Sango countered causing him to pale further.

"This is all your fault you stupid perverted grandpa!" Bankotsu yelled, pointing his halberd at the poor monk.

And this is how things went for the longest time. I could only sigh and bang my head on my desk, I found later I had an approval mark on my forehead, but no one even noticed as they squabbled and joked about the girl. Youko, of course, made a few sexual comments of his own and nearly got his ningen half killed a few times.

Shuuichi didn't like that too much, in fact he was in a full blown rage the last time, putting Youko in several layers of mental barriers so he didn't have to hear a word the fox had to say. It's funny that Youko had taught him how to do that in the first place.

I still remember begging, pleading, for Kagome to come back, virginity intact, for my own sanity.


	5. Madness

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

Author's Note: ...Sorry so late!!! *gives out cookies*

_hiei telepath_

**kurama telepath**

_**youko telepath**_

"talking"

'thinking'

/Shuuichi/

//Youko//

\Hiei\

_+kagome telepath+_

_-Shikon telepath-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Last Time:**It's hard to be funny when you have to be clean **

"This is all your fault you stupid perverted grandpa!" Bankotsu yelled, pointing his halberd at the poor monk.

And this is how things went for the longest time. I could only sigh and bang my head on my desk, I found later I had an approval mark on my forehead, but no one even noticed as they squabbled and joked about the girl. Youko, of course, made a few sexual comments of his own and nearly got his ningen half killed a few times.

Shuuichi didn't like that too much, in fact he was in a full blown rage the last time, putting Youko in several layers of mental barriers so he didn't have to hear a word the fox had to say. It's funny that Youko had taught him how to do that in the first place.

I still remember begging, pleading, for Kagome to come back, virginity intact, for my own sanity.

* * *

Chapter 5:**A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?**

When Kagome and Hiei stepped into Koenma's office once more it was complete and total chaos. Bankotsu was chasing Miroku, who would use random furniture to block the man, yelling about how hentai monks should never be allowed to breed. Shuuichi was in a corner, sitting in a chair, looking as if someone had really decided to piss him off for once, Hiei guessed it was Youko by the way the man's eyes were a darker green, he must have locked the kitsune up for now. Sango was talking calmly to Kikyo and Jankotsu as an ogre served them a bit of tea, though Jankotsu's blade would lash out at Yusuke or Kuwabara every so often to keep them from fighting again. Seriously, Kuwabara was hard enough to look at as it was who needed to see his face pummeled?

"Good god, what is going on?!" Kagome shouted, pulling her brother from the portal behind her, Botan slipping through and closing it before going over to Koenma and plopping down on a rather tall stack of papers. Koenma looked near tears at this point.

"Thank god you're finally back!" Koenma said, holding his hat in his hands. "Please tell them Hiei and you didn't do anything! Bankotsu and Miroku have been thinking you'd be all tainted and the others weren't helping any by egging them on! Even Sango! The only one that really behaved at all was Kikyo, and she's a miko she's not going to say something so...so...impure!"

"Thanks, everyone, for trusting me enough to stay a virgin before I get married!" Kagome said, hands on her hips. "Miroku, how dare you think I gained your perversion in any way shape or form! Bankotsu, I can't be going off with you ever because you aren't youkai! Jankotsu! You should be keeping your brother in check so he may actually have a chance with me at all! Sango! Your time with Miroku's not been good for your healthy state of mind! Yusuke, Kuwabara, I didn't peg you two for perverts thinking about my sexual life like that! And YOU Kurama, I don't doubt it was Youko but make sure he knows for a fact I'm not just looking for a fuck I'm looking for a mate, damn it all!" Kagome ranted before her eyes went pink.

"Yes, our guardian will not be used like some common whore, she will be wed and mated to an honorable youkai who can stand by her side for all eternity, if she does not choose wisely, she will have to deal with us taking over and getting our own mates." The lighter half of Shikon added, taking the time to look at her nails and pick out some dirt. "Myself and Dark Shikon have chosen whom we want, both males are acceptable, however she has last say in our mate, or mates as the case may come down to."

Purple eyes over came pink as Dark Shikon made her appearance, a wicked grin over coming her features. "Now theres a good idea, I vote multiple mates, three at the very least!" She said, turning to a surprised hybrid. "So, willing to share with two others? Maybe the kitsune, our other half likes him! Then we could take that yummy ningen male over there as well!" She said, grinning at Bankotsu who now looked flustered himself.

"I do not share my women, Shikon, do not even think on that." Hiei growled out and the Shikon seemed to pout.

"Then can we get another woman in on it? I'd love to taint that other miko, or even that lovely wind witch we freed from Naraku!" Dark added, only to hear a growl from the irritated male beside her, and an angry glare felt from Souta. "You're all unfair!" She said before giving Kagome's body back to Kagome.

Kagome turned bright red. "Yeeeaaahhhh....Not having more than one mate. Ever. I don't think I'll be able to handle one very well...Damn it I don't have a choice here, shouldn't I be able to have a say at all on when I'm ready for a mate?!" She growled out before looking around. "Ok, so when are we heading out?"

Koenma looked up to Botan. "Botan, drop them off as close to the King's palace as possible."

"Of course, sir, but I've got to say the closest portal is in the Eastern Territories." Botan said and Koenma raised a brow. "The Northeastern mountain paths."

"Ah, so they'll be right by one of the Lord's homes? Perfect! Make sure you go ahead of them to tell his Lordship, Botan." Koenma said as he began stamping paperwork. "What're you still doing here? Get going!"

"R-right!" Botan said, opening a huge portal beneath everyone's feet.

"DAMN IT BOTAN!" Yusuke shouted just as she flew into the portal behind them, watching as everyone crashed to the ground with the exception of Hiei, who had grabbed Kagome, and Kurama, who had her brother.

"Whoops-y daisy." Botan said with a smile and a wink. "Sorry Yusuke."

Souta and Kagome were set down on their feet, looking about at the odd landscape. They were at the base of a mountain, which was oddly familiar to Kagome for some reason, and they were surrounded by all sorts of greenery Kagome didn't recognize. The sky was a reddish color, but the sun was high in the sky. Kagome cocked her head a bit at this but didn't question it.

"Kagome...there's no houses or anything..." Souta said, looking a bit scared. Kagome smiled, he looked so much like she did when she first went to the Feudal Era. Hiei scowled at the boy but only slightly, it wouldn't do for Kagome to catch him pointedly glaring at her brother. InuYasha or not.

"We'll be roughing it just like I did in the past, Souta! Botan, which way before you fly off to warn the lord?" Kagome asked and Botan grinned down at her.

"Just start heading up the mountain path, dear. I'll be back once I'm sure the Lord's made arrangements for your arrival." Botan said and was off on her oar, taking the easy way up. Bankotsu looked a bit upset.

"Damn it, she has an easy ride and she couldn't take us up one by one or somethin'?" He asked and Yusuke blinked.

"You're right! Botan you bitch!" Yusuke yelled and Kuwabara frowned at him.

"Urameshi, that ain't nice! You know she'd help us if she could!" He said to the angry man, whom sighed.

"Damn it all, come on lets get our asses in gear I gotta get back before Keiko decides to hand me my ass on a plater!" Yusuke said, taking the lead. Hiei raised a brow.

"Detective, you are going up the wrong path if you wish to get to the Lord." Hiei pointed out, taking a well hidden path rather than the obvious one. "Lords don't like visitors."

"Hm, Hiei's correct, I do not think Lord Kouga would--"

"KOUGA?!" Kagome and Souta both screeched, holding similar poses with their hands up near their faces in surprise. Fingers curled ever so slightly, almost as if to imitate claws, if one had the imagination they could almost see spiked fur on imaginary tails behind the two. Youko rather liked the thought of Kagome as a kitsune.

"Yes, it seems we'll be seeing him first." Hiei replied, eyes locked onto Kagome's.

"You don't think he's still mad or anything?" Kagome asked and Hiei smirked.

"He found a mate, Kagome, he holds no grudges, and has been living in a bit of guilt over his treatment of you when he last saw you." Hiei replied and Kagome nodded, walking forward to follow the dark male. Kurama and Souta followed quickly, the others trailing a bit behind.

Once everyone caught up and began talking they seemed to split into groups. Sango, Souta, Kikyo, Kagome, Kurama, and Jankotsu were talking about this or that, how much alike Souta and Kagome were, how much had changed. Kuwabara was fighting with both Bankotsu and Yusuke, all three seemingly at each other's throats pretty much for no reason. Bankotsu was having fun with it all, his trademark boyish grin was present the entire time. Miroku was staying behind the girls, and away from the boyish assassin that seemed to hate him for the moment. Hiei walked far enough ahead to seem distant, but close enough to listen to Kagome's voice.

"Higurashi-san, what did you and Hiei mean about the Lord Kouga? I was under the impression you and he had a friendship.." Kurama said, causing Sango and Kagome to stiffen a bit. Hiei shot a glare at the kitsune avatar but it went unnoticed.

"W-Well...Kouga-kun...tried to push his affections on me. He had been saying I was his woman for years and...I guess that day I kind of was really harsh. He got angry and went to attack...I'm glad Hiei was there..." Kagome said, looking up at Hiei, who jerked his eyes towards the path ahead of them. "He was always my protector after I found him, he handled his sword so well at such a young age."

Kurama chuckled. "If you thought that then you're in for a delight, Higurashi-san, he's possibly the best swordsman of this time, well for the past century at least. It wasn't until recently he surpassed the King's own swordsmanship."

"Hiei! I'm so proud of you! You bested Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder. He looked back at her with a slight smirk.

"You seem surprised, it was you that talked to him of me and the kit after all." Hiei said and Kagome grinned.

"He told you, did he? Did things go well with that Mukuro person? I mean, I had never met who Sesshoumaru talked about, but Sesshoumaru was never one to trust someone else easily." Kagome said, running ahead to walk beside Hiei.

"Mukuro became my leader, almost forgetting about me for nearly 250 years. Sesshoumaru would train me off and on if I ran into him, otherwise I would be busy killing youkai under Mukuro's orders. It wasn't until after I gained a reputation that Mukuro placed me as her second in command." Hiei explained, receiving raised brows from those who knew him. He never talked about his past to anyone.

"Well, that's not what I hoped for...I wish I could have stayed behind long enough to have found someone who would have taken care of you as a son rather than using you for your skills as a warrior." Kagome said and sighed.

"I was and am fine with how things turned out, onna." He said, watching as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I guess it's alright, then." Kagome said and poked his side causing him to grunt and glare at her softly. "However, you realize I'm going to be completely over look your fighting skills and be looking at who you are inside. I still don't know as much as I'd like to about you, Hiei, and I'm glad you trust me enough to open up to me now."

"If I didn't trust you back then I would have killed you. I simply did not wish to talk of such things." Hiei said and watched as she grinned at him.

"You didn't trust me you had a crush on me, you were just growing into your hormones, I just happened to be the lucky girl who got the attention." She said with a wink before falling back to walk with the little group she had left behind.

"Kagome-sama?" Kikyo started and Kagome snorted.

"Announcement time! Next person who doesn't call me Kagome, and _just _Kagome is going to get hurt!" Kagome said loudly, causing Sango and Miroku to chuckle a bit. "Anyway, yes Kikyo?"

Kikyo blushed a bit and smiled lightly. "Kagome, I simply wish to know why your powers are still fluctuating wildly. I seem to get the feeling you are still untrained at all."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "I meditate a bit, I can erect barriers, use my powers through bows and arrows, but other than that I'm completely useless in battle!" Kagome chirrped, causing Kurama to groan and drop his forehead into a hand.

"You're telling me you can only fight long distance with a limited amount of arrows and barely keep up a barrier?" He asked and Kagome turned to him with a nod. "How did you stay alive back then?!"

"My pack wouldn't have let me get hurt. Hiei and Shippo protected me fiercely, back then above all else, I was their's. Though Hiei's role's been changing now that he's gotten older, Shippo will forever and always be my son. If Hiei had come into my life sooner, I'd be calling him son as well, though I doubt his feelings for me now would make that situation very good. Imagine if I did call him son, he'd be in love with his mom!" Kagome rambled causing Hiei and Kurama to both chuckle, thinking back on their first conversation on her.

"You were the closest thing to a mother he did ever have, Kagome, Youko found that teasing him about it is his new favorite past time." Kurama said and Hiei snorted.

"Fox."

"Ah, I think I said too much, Hiei doesn't like conversations about him, you know." Kurama said with a golden hue entering his eyes. "Especially when he knows he is wanting to be with his mommy dearest."

"Youko you go back into the confines of the mind or so help me I'm going to purify you." Kagome threatened as his hand fell onto her lower back.

"Ah, love, you can't threaten to purify a ningen body can you?" He purred and she grabbed his hand, burning it slightly causing him to jerk away. Her eyes glowed purple and she grinned at him, fangs glistening in the sun. A black tongue shot out to lick those fangs.

"Trying to sneak a feel? Oh Sango, would you like to give him a good one for me? I think he needs it." Dark Kagome said, watching with glee as Hiraikotsu landed on the poor man's head. Miroku began chuckling in the background.

"And here I thought that move was reserved for me." He murmured as he watched Youko shift into his own form.

"Now, love, it's not nice sicking your slayer friend on me! I'm hurt, you wounded me terribly!" He said dramatically, causing Kagome to push her way out and giggle.

"No touchy, Kitsune-kun, Shikon doesn't like touchy. That's reserved for mates, she says!" Kagome said and Youko pouted, letting one ear drop off to the side while the other stood tall. His tail wagged in a slow beat as he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could give. And he gave some damn good puppy dog eyes. Kitsune eyes. Whatever.

"Hold that pose a moment!" Kagome said before getting out a camera and taking a picture of him. "Aw! You look just like Shippo did when he wanted chocolate! Hiei! Look! Youko looks like Shippo!" She said as Hiei walked up to see what the hell the fox was doing touching Kagome.

"Hn." Hiei replied, glancing at the camera she held up to his face excitedly. He put an affectionate hand on her head before turning to Youko. "You push your luck, fox."

"Oh, don't be so jealous, Foxy here just wanted some attention, but sweets you know you can come to me anytime." Jankotsu said, winking at the kitsune who grinned back, his tail up and wagging once more.

"Ah, Ja, you know I'd love to, but my other half simply gives me hell if I so much as touch you!" Youko said and Jankotsu blew him a kiss.

"Let ol' Ja fix his problem. It's called Homophobia now days, I hear." Jankotsu said and Kagome giggled.

"Jankotsu, be good, if Kurama was homophobic he'd have cut his hair to look more manly long ago!" Kagome said before turning and taking a picture of Hiei who was chuckling. He immediately stopped and glared at her. She simply looked at the picture and showed it to him. "See? You look handsome with that grin." She said and he snorted, walking away. Yusuke and the others were now looking over her shoulder at the pictures she had taken murmuring amongst themselves.

"Hey, how come you can get the shrimp to do anything you want?" Kuwabara asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Because he knows no matter what happens, even if I mate some other male, he's got a special place with me. I will never shut him out or betray him, and I'll always, always love him for who he is. Ne, Hiei?" She said, looking over to the fire apparition, who was smirking with pride. She knew him well, after all these years of change, she still could wrap her mind around him and figure him out.

"So you love the chibi?" Kuwabara asked, confused. Kagome sighed.

"Not in that way, though with time I could. He knows me well enough to know how I like to be treated, how I don't expect too much from him. He shows me affection in public, I didn't expect it of him and he still does it, he's a good match for me. Youko, here, is getting to know me and still learning. He's gotten himself a small place in my heart already, as well." She watched as Hiei's smirk fell. She smiled.

"You all do not understand Kagome." Miroku spoke up, coming to stand behind Kagome, an arm wrapping around her shoulders. "She is an oddity for any living being, her love has various levels. To an extent, she loves everyone. Kagome has her inner most circle of friends, Hiei, Shippo, Sango, myself, Kirara, and InuYasha are part of that. We are as dear to her as family. The next level would include Youko and Kikyo. Youko, because he is kind and gentle, she knows he wouldn't hurt her unless need be. Kikyo as well. They are both practical beings that do not hold her as the most important thing in their life." Miroku took a breather for a second, allowing the information to sink in.

"This is to say, she knows without a doubt Hiei would die for her, we would die for her. And yet, even if you all do not hold her heart as we, her family, do, she would give her life for you all. Every one of you." He finished and Kagome blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Miroku...enough...I'm not all that great...You're making me sound like some saint or something..." Kagome murmured, pulling away from him and going to hide a bit behind Sango.

"Miroku! That's enough out of you, embarrassing her like that!" Sango hissed out. She took in the looks on everyone's faces. Hiei and those who had traveled with her in the past, including Kikyo, were unfazed by Miroku's words. Youko looked deep in thought, his eyes flickering between gold and green. Bankotsu and Jankotsu both had shock plainly showing in their eyes, but were hiding behind masks. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked as if they had been kicked in the gut. Souta, naturally, looked proud.

Sango turned to Kagome who still tried to hide herself behind her. Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan, why don't you go to Hiei. I'm sure Kouga won't try to propose his love with him around, ne?" Sango said. Kagome nodded and ran to Hiei, who allowed her to lean on him while his right hand came up to play with her hair. She was severely shy at the moment.

Sango turned and glared at Miroku who ducked behind everyone else. "'Roku if you say one word of her for the rest of this trip to Sesshoumaru-sama's I'll have you sleeping out in the cold, do you hear me?" She hissed under her breath at the man, who nodded. "As for everyone else, I don't care who you are, you will not embarrass her further, she does not take compliments to heart and tends to turn them about thinking she's just being pitied. Past...issues have not been resolved in her heart." With that she turned abruptly, walking away.

Kikyo looked around at the group, her eyes becoming cold. "Kagome knows I hold no love nor hate for her, she knows I never will. However, though I would protect her, I am not here to protect any of you. Should you, Youko Kurama, try something as you did today you will be hurt far worse than what she did to you. And the rest of you will come to me or Sango with questions of Kagome. Unless you are willing to be a _mate _to her, not a lover, not a husband, but a _mate _bound by blood, you are not to question her about anything." And another girl was gone, taking off after Sango. The rest slowly followed.

"Firefly?"

"Hn?" He barely grunted the reply, knowing she'd hear with her head on her shoulder the way it was.

"Thank you for finding me." She murmured and he turned his head slightly to give her a slight nuzzle.

"Onna, you found me first." Hiei said and she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said and heavily leaned on him. "Hey, you think if I do mate that they'd be ok in Ningenkai? I mean, you and Kurama are fine there, but what if it turns out to be someone else?"

"Then I kill them, you become my mate, and we live where ever the hell you want, onna." Hiei said, causing her to laugh. He enjoyed that laugh of hers, the way her eyes would crinkle and how she threw her head back. They had to stop for her to finish laughing, clinging to his arm for support.

"If I take a mate, Hiei, you can't kill them just cause you're jealous!" Kagome said, hugging his arm closer. "You're never leaving my life, mate or not, we just don't know what your role will be yet, Hiei. If a male can't accept you in my life they will _not _be mating me."

Youko whined. "What about me?!" He cried out, giving another good kitsune pout. Kagome squealed and ran over to him, playing with his ears.

"How can I let ears like these get away from me? Of course you'll be included in my friends, too, Youko, but Hiei has a special place in my life. Not that you might not, I just don't know you as well, though you remind me more and more of my son everyday." Kagome said and he snorted.

"I'm over a thousand years old! The only things I can fill in your life is friend or lover." He said with a grin and Bankotsu snorted.

"She's looking for a mate, not a lover." Bankotsu said, grabbing Kagome's hand and twirling her into an embrace. "Now, I'll just have to find a way to get some youkai blood so I can be your mate!" He exclaimed and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Good god you're like Kouga." Kagome said and Bankotsu scowled.

"I'm not like the stupid wolf, I'm after you for completely different reasons! It's not everyday a girl can stand up to the great Bankotsu!" He said, stabbing the his halberd into the ground as he entwined his fingers in hers. He grinned that boyish grin of his and placed his forehead to hers. "Besides, I kinda like the sound of forever."

Kagome was now blushing, but her eyes were slowly turning purple. Bankotsu's eyes widened as hers narrowed.

"So, ningen, you think you can live through the process of becoming youkai?" Dark Kagome purred to him, a fanged grin spreading over her features as she pulled out of his hold. He proudly nodded, a hand on his hip and the other hand grabbing the Banryuu.

"Of course! I'd wish to become youkai anyday, if it meant a chance to be with you!"

"Don't say that!" Miroku cried but Dark Kagome now had a hand at Bankotsu's heart. A dark black power pushed into his chest and she dropped her hand, walking away.

"Tomorrow night you will start the transformation into the youkai species you are most compatible with. It will bring you pain and suffering for hours, we will stay with the wolf prince during this time. If you cannot handle becoming a youkai for us, you will die." Dark Kagome said, stopping as Kagome came back into play.

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears. "I-I didn't...I didn't do that...I couldn't...." Kagome started, a hand lifting to her face. "...The-the pain's going to...going to kill him..." Kagome stuttered out as she backed up, right into Youko's chest. Youko wrapped his left arm around her waist while the right came over her shoulder. He grasped her chin with his right hand and turned her head upwards to look him in the eyes.

"He will be fine." Youko assured her and Kagome shook her head. Youko frowned. "If it means that much to you I'll watch over him and keep him alive, if need be." He watched as tears flowed freely down the sides of her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips.

"Its going to hurt really bad..." Kagome said and Youko nodded, he wouldn't deny that at all, Shuuichi had to go through it the first time he came out physically.

"Let her go, fox, my neck hurts just looking at her." Hiei said, scowling as Youko ignored him. Too close, they were too close damn it. How dare he touch her so...intimately.

Kikyo walked forward and pulled Kagome away, holding her in a careful embrace. "The Shikon did this, not you, now we need to get him into a comfortable place before he starts the transformation." Kikyo said, looking around. Souta had the oddest look on his face, but agreed along with everyone else.

Kikyo handed Kagome to her brother and they set off once more at a faster pace that would have made InuYasha proud.

And he was proud, deep within another body, acting so innocently concerned for his sister, InuYasha was mentally praising Kikyo for setting the harsh unforgiving pace.

0o0o0o0o0o

A hand caressed pale skin, leaving bloody smears behind. Blue eyes stared up lifelessly at this person, mouth still open from the woman's dying scream. A dark chuckle escaped the mouth of her killer, tugging the sword out from her chest, and the dagger from her side. The killer watches as the crimson fluid slides down the blades, it was beautiful, how the witch's powers were still tainting the blood there. The pinks, blues, and sometimes red powers sparked in that blood making it shimmer and shine as it fell to the ground.

_Burn, witch..._

He grabbed the woman's short dark hair and began dragging the lifeless body towards a raging fire, carelessly leaving the trail of blood. He'd clean that up later. He smiled viciously as he threw the woman into the flames. He watched as her skin burned, curling in on itself in places like paper. The way the fire sparked with her power just made his smile grow larger, happy that the power was burning away. Taken from her.

_Witches need to burn to die. Can't come back if there ain't no body to come back to._

He looked back to the dark empty room, the walls covered with photographs of the many ways he had tortured the woman for the past month. From rape to simply denying her food. Everything he had done was documented and it was beautiful. It reminded him of that first witch he killed, that crazy woman whom had often toyed with him.

Ah, but he had killed her so easily. Witches thought they were so powerful, so great. That power was always used for evil in the end, he knew. He saw it. That kind woman became a crazy bitch who thrived on his suffering. Yes. She had called him a little youkai. A spawn of the devil born to bring pain, she said she would stop him.

_Devils are stronger than . Stronger. Smarter. Burn them all. Kill them all. Burn, witch, burn..._

0o0o0o0o0o

....Chapter ends here...yes we finally throw in a bad guy! Crazy as fuck, but a bad guy none the less! Tell me, how do you care for the crazy bad guy? Is he creepy, disturbing? Or is he simply too plain for you? Tell me!


	6. Of Evil and Travel

FireFly

Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT!!!

Author's Note Please Read: I decided I wanted a little bit of a background on a certain someone, and so this is where our chapter will begin!

_hiei telepath_

**kurama telepath**

_**youko telepath**_

"talking"

'thinking'

_+kagome telepath+_

_-Shikon telepath-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Last Time:

Chapter 5:**A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?**

A hand caressed pale skin, leaving bloody smears behind. Blue eyes stared up lifelessly at this person, mouth still open from the woman's dying scream. A dark chuckle escaped the mouth of her killer, tugging the sword out from her chest, and the dagger from her side.

_Burn, witch..._

He grabbed the woman's short dark hair and began dragging the lifeless body towards a raging fire, carelessly leaving the trail of blood. He'd clean that up later. He smiled viciously as he threw the woman into the flames.

_Have to burn. Can't come back if there ain't no body to come back to._

He looked back to the dark empty room, the walls covered with photographs of the many ways he had tortured the woman for the past month. From rape to simply denying her food. Everything he had done was documented and it was beautiful. It reminded him of that first witch he killed, that crazy woman whom had often toyed with him.

Ah, but he had killed her so easily. Witches thought they were so powerful, so great. That power was always used for evil in the end, he knew. He saw it. That kind woman became a crazy bitch who thrived on his suffering. Yes. She had called him a little youkai. A spawn of the devil born to bring pain, she said she would stop him.

_Devils are stronger than Witches. _

Chapter 6: Revenge is sweeter than life itself. So think fools.

It's often said that you should expect the unexpected. This was true on many levels, but to an extreme for one exceptionally gifted young boy. He was an average looking child, dark hair and brown eyes as most Japanese children were, however he stood out for his sharp mind. Simply put, this boy in question had seemed to be the next amazing genius to the human race. More than that, there had been talk about him being the next Einstein. And all this by the time he was seven years old.

Well why wouldn't there be? He was a seven year old in tenth grade! Quite an accomplishment, and still top in his class.

Of course Kyo Fuzimuki didn't realize how different he actually _was. _He didn't realize that all that intelligence, that 'gift' of his mind, came directly from his father. He would never know about it, either, but his mother knew.

Oh yes, she knew. She wasn't his real mother, of course, she was sent by the agency to exterminate him. She always took her time with the young ones, determining if they could live life in the Makai or if they should just die. It was her way, it was why the agency kept her on board. Her powers were just enough for these children, to handle them easily without fear of death.

And so Kyo Fuzimuki, a small hawk hanyou that seemingly held no youkai traits was 'adopted'. Sadly it became increasingly apparent his father was alive, the males of the youkai species tended to hand down information telepathically. Instinctively. As soon as he had all the knowledge that would get him by in ningenkai the father would start sending him the knowledge of Makai.

This often led hanyous into an unstable state of mind.

And so she began the Makai testing early, just as he turned eleven. She used her limited holy powers on his poor body, sometimes burning him so badly she called the school to tell them he would be away for a couple days.

And during those days she'd refuse to feed him, locking him away in a dark dank closet as punishment for being a filthy youkai. She often told him so, as well, saying he was devil spawn as part of her religious act. She knew he hated her, all of the children ended up hating her, but in the end she would find out if they were strong enough for the dangers of Makai.

It would be a waste of space to stick a weak hanyou in a place of purebred youkai out for that ningen blood in his veins. It also gave the agency good study material. Taking blood from a hanyou was helpful medically for both youkai and ningen, especially while said hanyou was sick. And he was sick so very often.

It was during one of his sicknesses that Kyo turned nineteen, the proper age in which the testing ended. Suddenly the woman, no the _witch _had a change of heart and told him he was such an amazing young man. She fawned over him for a week, praising him as she readied his things for his movement to Makai.

Her body was never found, and Kyo stayed in Ningenkai.

Currently cleaning up after the latest witch, Kyo glanced outside to see how the body was doing in the flames. He smiled when he saw he couldn't even see the remains anymore, and went back to cleaning the blood from the floor and bleaching it clean. No one would even notice she was gone for another week, at least. She had taken off from work for a little alone time with him. Silly witch, she shouldn't go trusting devils like him so easily. He chuckled as he looked at the bloody photo of her struggling beneath him. Such a pretty thing she had been...

Elsewhere

Kagome sleepily rubbed her eyes as she woke. The sky, even at night, was a deep dark red instead of the blackish blue in ningenkai, but the stars shone just as brightly as they had done in the past. She looked to her right and noticed Hiei sitting next to her, clutching his sword much like InuYasha had done so long ago. She smiled as she realized he had taken to sleeping near her at the base of trees again.

"Go back to sleep, onna, we've got another couple hours until you need to get up and cook." He snorted then. "Not that we can't do it our selves, but your former companions will most likely expect it from you."

Kagome shook her head and moved to sit beside him, leaning on his shoulder comfortably. "You stayed up all night?" She asked and he nodded.

"This isn't the feudal era. Youkai have evolved in many ways, becoming more intelligent. They'll come for you in great numbers and most likely at night." Hiei said, running his fingers through her hair as she snuggled in close.

"Couldn't you get someone else to watch for the night? You never did sleep with me as a kid, and I kind of miss having someone to hold onto. Shippo's not here to snuggle with me for the night, you know." Kagome said sleepily, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Yusuke's snort caused Hiei to growl. Both of them looked over to where the young adult was laying. "If you want him in bed with you _that _badly then why the hell are we on some mission to find you a stupid mate?" He grouched and Kagome huffed.

"You are a hentai. If I ever, _ever _took him to my bed like that we'd already be married, mated, whatever." Kagome said before sticking her tongue out at the obnoxious male.

"Yeah, lady. Keep that tongue in your mouth unless you're planning on using it." Yusuke chuckled out. Kagome's eyes immediately flashed purple.

"Oh, maybe I will, boy, just never on you. You don't have the stamina to deal with us." Dark Shikon said, her hand trailing up Hiei's abs and chest. "Now, this fine specimen _does. _We'll use our tongue on you anytime you want." She purred into his ear and Hiei flushed bright red.

"Let out the onna and quit throwing yourself at me!" He growled out and Kagome's blue eyes blinked at him before blushing brighter than him.

"I really need to learn to control them." She muttered and Yusuke's soft chuckles drew her attention.

"Hell no! It's more entertaining this way, I ain't ever seen Hiei look that red!" Yusuke said just as his communicator went off. "Damn it.." Opening it up he glared at Koenma. "Well, what d'ya want toddler?!"

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid I have bad news. Is Kagome awake?" Koenma's voice answered softly from the device. Yusuke blinked. The toddler wasn't even mad at the nickname? He got up and handed the compact to Kagome, frowning. "Kagome...I've got some bad news."

"We've been trying to track down a murderer for the past few decades, Kagome. It wasn't until recently that we...we found a pattern to his killings. At first we just thought it was Sango and Miroku's dependents...Not you, since you're father married into another family with dormant holy powers. However...a few of the most recent killings have...changed our views. Every last one of them are...were...mikos of some sort. Dormant or not." Koenma said, interlocking his fingers together.

"So, I'm not only in danger from random youkai, I've got a murderer to worry about back at home...wait...is...is my family okay?" Kagome asked, her heart in her throat.

"We're in the process of...moving them to the Reikai for their safety. We're also sending in a ferry girl and an ogre to take care of the shrine. Don't worry, they'll seem like every day humans, they'll be taking on your grandfather's and mother's forms while they're there." Koenma murmured as he held up a piece of paper, reading over it. "We have our suspicions that the killer is a eagle youkai, or something similar. There is talk about sightings of a large bird near the scenes of the crime."

He turned the paper around to show her the picture of a large bird shape, the coloring unseen due to the sun behind the creature. She frowned and looked back at Hiei. "Do you recognize the species?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Normally I would say a hawk, but the feather of the primary feathers are off. I don't know what it is." Hiei said.

_Kurama_.Hiei woke the kitsune avatar telepathically, causing both occupants of the body to growl at him.

_**This better be important you stupid fucking flame headed runt.**_ Youko snapped as Shuuichi blinked himself awake.

**Really, it's not even morning yet, Hiei, what is it?**

_What kind of avian youkai has nineteen primary feathers?_ Hiei asked and he could feel Youko bristle with irritation.

**Unless it's a mixed breed of some sort, there is none. ** Shuuichi supplied. Youko let out a huff.

_**Closest thing would be a hawk, they usually have twenty three primary feathers.**_

_We need to watch for this strange avian youkai, apparently it's been going around killing mikos in ningenkai. Who's to say it doesn't have little parties here in Makai?_

Kurama grunted as he sat up. "Well that's perfect."

Kagome sent a frown his way. "You're telling me? I have a track record of being kidnapped by random youkai, you know!" For a moment the kitsune wondered how she knew what the hell he was grumbling about, but the Shikon seemed to know all. Who's to say she wasn't listening in?

"And you have very, very limited fighting abilities. And your brother is only just learning with Yusuke." Kurama pointed out as he walked over to them.

_The boy isn't making progress because he already knows how to use his powers, fox, he just doesn't want her to know that. The brat is the reincarnate of her old love, InuYasha, only he still has his damn memories._ Hiei snapped and Kurama raised a brow.

**I knew that boy was strange. InuYasha you say? Wasn't that the hanyou?**

_Hn._

_**Interesting.**_

Kagome's eyes flashed pink as they turned to look at Kurama. "We are more than capable of protecting our guardian from stray youkai and teaching her to gain control of her powers."

Kurama frowned. "Then why haven't you?"

The pink eyes sparkled with mischief as a smile crept onto Kagome's face. "Why waste time when we have such big strong protectors at this current time? Hiei will not allow harm to come to us, even at the cost of his own life. Miroku and Sango as well. If we are kidnapped, then help will come. We may be tortured, but we will live."

Kurama sighed and pinched his nose. Hiei huffed, crossing his arms. Yusuke scowled.

"Are you giving absolutely no thought to Kagome's state of mind should you be captured and, say, raped?" Kurama asked, and Hiei stiffened.

Those pink eyes closed and the Shikon sighed. She carefully stood then, gracefully walking over to Kurama. "We are glad you are thinking of our guardian like this, protecting her in all ways in your mind. However, sacrifices are to be made, and sometimes fate has terrible things in store for us. There are many things that will come to pass that you will not like, many more that you and the others have the ability to stop before they happen. Kagome will live. Take that as the gift it is, avatar." With that said, Kagome was given back control of her body and she frowned.

"Well, I for one do _not _like the sound of that!" Kagome growled out, crossing her arms. "Is it just me or did she just hint that I may end up _raped?!" _

"I believe, Kagome, she means you will simply have some hard times ahead of you, but we have to prepare for anything." Kurama said gently, his eyes switching back and forth from gold to green as he had a short inner chat. "Hiei and I will be with you at all times, Sango and Kikyo will stay with you during the times we can't. We'll have to set up night shifts instead of just Hiei keeping watch as usual."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, we ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya, so quit worrying."

Kagome smiled softly. That sentence reminded her of InuYasha. Yusuke himself reminded her so much of the hanyou it wasn't funny. Walking over to the spirit detective-slash-youkai lord she gave him a hug. Before he even could realize what happened she had pulled away and was again with Hiei, this time with Kurama sitting at her other side. Yusuke shook his head and headed back to his sleeping bag. May as well leave the planning to Hiei and Kurama.

Kagome frowned as she leaned on Hiei, whom wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. Kurama leaned turned her a bit so her legs draped comfortably over his own before speaking. "Tomorrow we should make it to Lord Kouga's den. We will have to stay there for Bankotsu's transformation, I figure you'll want to get there in a hurry to bath and start making plans."

"Hai, we should be ready for anything. And by anything I do mean any little thing that could even be impossible." Kagome said with a shake of her head. "Naraku could pull off things that I never even dreamed were possible. If our new enemy is anywhere near as bad then we've got some problems." Absentmindedly, Kagome leaned back farther into Hiei, almost laying across his lap with is leg and arm supporting her back. Turning her face towards the crook of his neck and laying there a moment to think, she didn't realize just how she was effecting him.

Hiei didn't move. His arm still draped across her waist, and her face pressed onto his shoulder, her breath on his neck, it all made him feel...nervous. He was usually the one to seek her scent, this was an entirely new thing to him. Closing his hand to grip her waist lightly, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Her messy bangs were getting too long and getting into her eyes, she'd have to cut her hair soon. His thumb rubbed at her side absently as he turned to meet Kurama's ever knowing eyes.

Kurama watched with interest, it was still very odd to see Hiei being gentle with anyone. He knew that if Yukina dared to be so close to Hiei he'd probably show her the same gentle nature that he showed Kagome, however she didn't know that Hiei was her brother, and so such a situation would probably never happen. When Hiei's eyes locked onto his, Kurama smiled lightly and nodded. He wouldn't say a word.

Hiei turned back to Kagome and lifted his hand from her waist to brush her bangs from her face before returning it to where it was. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, even if he still wore that small frown. He was too nervous to smile back, this close contact was slightly uncomfortable, but not in the least unwelcome. He knew he'd get use to the contact with her again, eventually.

A little more than fifteen feet away, Yusuke watched Hiei and Kagome with a bit of awe and a great deal of happiness. It was about time that bastard got something good. He glanced at Kuwabara and winced. Hopefully he'd stay asleep so he wouldn't start making Hiei feel even more awkward with Kagome.

Glancing at Kurama, Yusuke wondered about Youko. Youko did want Kagome, right? So, why was he letting Hiei have all the attention? Just then he saw Kurama's fingers trail under her knee and down her calf causing the girl to fidget and sit up to glare at him. Giving a dashing smile with golden eyes, Kurama didn't see it coming when Kagome grabbed Hiei's sword, still sheathed, and whacked Kurama with it.

"Onna..." Hiei growled out, causing Kagome to turn to him with a grin.

"Well, he was touching my legs all weird, and I'd like to think you'd want to hurt him without really killing him..." Kagome said and handed him his sword back. He frowned and placed it back at his side before tugging her towards him and placing her with her back to his chest.

Youko gave a good pout and sighed.

Yusuke stiffled a chuckle before rolling over. Sleep would be nice right about now.

3333

Hours later Sango awoke to the all too familiar smell of Kagome's cooking. Today she had apparently decided on eggs with a side of chicken. Shaking her head as she briefly wondered where the girl had gotten the eggs and chicken, she stood and stretched. It had been a long while since she had felt this young. She had lived well past her prime, reaching nearly sixty seven before her eventual death. Miroku had followed shortly afterwards at the age of seventy.

Again she shook her head. He had died on his birthday, and she had died just after their daughter, Kagome, had her third child. A smile graced her features as she remembered how quickly her Kagome had fallen in love with a merchant. He was a bit on the shorter side, standing only an inch taller than Kagome, and he had the craziest ideas about how to keep food fresh.

Most of his ideas did work, though. She glanced over at Miroku, who was already moving about with Souta, helping put Kagome and his things back into the bags. Standing, Sango decided to start waking everyone else. By the time she was through, Kagome was starting to hand out plates of food.

Of course the one that got the eggs and chickens, Kurama, was served first. It was a habit of Kagome's to feed the one that supplied the meat first as a show of thanks. Once everyone had finished their breakfast, the women left for a near by river to bathe. Hiei and Souta were in charge of making sure none of the other males tried to follow.

Sure enough, by the time the girls had returned, Miroku had changed out of his charred clothing and was innocently waiting for them to make Hiei put his sword away.

It didn't take long before the group was on the move once more at a harsh and unforgiving pace that Souta's body was struggling to keep up with. Souta was a bit frustrated, knowing how it had felt to be a hanyou, he felt weak, even after all these years of being human. Kagome didn't seem to have any problems, but every once and a while she'd turn to him and cheer him on, praising him.

She always knew how to make him feel special.

Bankotsu walked directly behind Kagome, enjoying being close to her rather than the view. Not that he wasn't looking, mind you, she did have a nice round bottom that had a natural sway to it while she walked, but his main purpose of walking behind her was protection. Hiei was at her right, Kurama her left, and Miroku, with Sango and Kikyo, were in front. Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking near Kurama, bickering lightly with each other half heartedly, sometimes gaining a comment on their stupidity from Hiei.

Things were going well until Kagome began to feel crowded.

"Okay, that is so IT!" Kagome snapped, planting her foot into Miroku's back to cause some stumbling of her great great some odd grandfather. "I won't be pinned in! This is ridiculous!"

Hiei frowned. "Onna, we're keeping you safe, it's better to have you surrounded on all sides than leave you open to attack."

"It's not like everyone's not going to go after the first enemy they see anyway! The only one that'll probably stick right beside me is you, Hiei, and that's all I need! Now, everyone just back OFF! I'm not some child!" Kagome snapped, and Hiei sighed.

".." It took him a moment, but eventually he saw that she was right. At the first sight of an enemy most of them would rush into battle. He didn't trust Kikyo to protect Kagome, Miroku's barriers only lasted so long, Souta wasn't ready to reveal who he was, and Kagome's ability to get kidnapped was almost a curse. "...Hn."

"Well, if Hiei thinks it's wise..." Kurama said, worriedly frowning at the young woman. "However, I believe Hiei and Kuwabara should stay with her at all times."

"Huh? Why me?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama gave a soft smile. "You and Hiei can both fight close and long distance. Kikyo and Sango, from what I've heard, will most likely be fighting long distance and so will be here near Kagome anyway. If an enemy gets past them, you two can defend Kagome until, at the very least, the rest of us get to her."

"I can protect her just fine, fox." Hiei snapped, but calmed as Kagome's hand fell to his shoulder.

"We should be reaching Kouga's place by tonight, though, right?" Kagome asked and Kurama nodded.

"Actually, we are almost there, Miss Kagome. I estimate only a few hours before we get there. Bankotsu should have time to eat and rest a bit before his transformation begins." Kurama answered and watched Kagome's eyes turn purple.

"We have five hours until Ban-darling shifts. Oh, don't look at me like that, my firefly, he is a darling, truly! Just as the kitsune is a sweet talking hentai." The dark shikon said with a wink and a black tongue running over her lips. She looked to Yusuke. "So, hanyou, are you sure you don't want to join in on this little competition, I'm sure you could make room for us in your life..." She purred and he laughed.

"Sorry lady I've got a wife, a very pregnant wife, back at home." Yusuke answered and the youkai shikon gave a grin.

"Oh, I don't mind sh-" Purple eyes turned blue before the sentence was finished. "There is NO way in HELL I'd date any guy who's already got someone!" A round of laughs was shared by a few of the group members before their trip began once more, the harsh pace set at an even faster one due to lost time.

Souta began wishing he never got Kikyo into this habit.

AN

This was a very short chapter in my mind :( 8 pages only. I'm sorry! But it is an update.

Preview-ish for chapter 7

Bankotsu snarled as he fell onto all fours, taking on his true youkai form in his blood rage...


End file.
